Fallen Angels and Errors
by Da-Tenshi Setsuna
Summary: News from the Demon's Castle in Sasazuka: Urushihara has a secret admirer! Maou thinks it's a trap though. So, the best thing he can do is send Urushihara on a blind date with the admirer! (Somewhere else, Emi is banging her head against a wall). However, it seems like more shady things are going on...
1. The NEET has a secret admirer

Ever since I read the manga, I had this fic in my head. Urushihara is kinda my favorite character (along with Maou) and I deceided to get him into some trouble ;3

Although there are the words secret admirer and date in the summary, I didn't plan to focus the fic on the romance between Urushihara and my OC. Actually, it's quite the opposite.

I hope you'll enjoy it. Also, I don't own Hataraku Maou-sama! The secret admirer, as well and the online game Battle of the WarLords are mine though.

* * *

**01. Chapter**

**The NEET has a Secret Admirer!**

"Nonononono...NO!"

A youth slammed his fist at the table on which his laptop was.

"Damn you, you Lord of the UnderWorld." hissed the youth, glaring at the monitor of the computer. "Go to Hell!"

The reason of his angrieness was the large sign on the monitor on which stood GAME OVER. The youth sighed and restarted the online game. He grabbed the can with coke, taking a sip and placing it back on the table as he angrily glared at the laptop with his purple eyes. On the table were also several paper bags or plastic boxes, all empty and tossed around. The youth didn't care about the mess he caused. Now, he was only focused on winning the game.

The new online game: Battle of the WarLords was a sort of RPG war game, where the player could create his or her own army and conquer the lands of other players. The youth was very familiar with the concept of the game: only that his experience came from real battles. However, it didn't seem like it would be enough to beat his arch-nemesis in the game: a player who called himself Lord of the UnderWorld and who beat him again.

"You gotta be kidding!" The youth groaned. He sighed, rubbing his head, his fingers running through his purple hair, which passed in front of his face. He looked like a teen between 14-16, but he was actually much older than that. "I can't believe I was again beaten!"

"Urushihara, are you again playing computer games?"

The youth ignored the question of his roommate. Instead, he restarted the game. Steps were heared as a man with white hair and brown eyes approached the youth. He wore a green apron above his long sleeved shirt and his jeans.

"Didn't Maou-sama tell you to search for a way to replenish our magic and not to play games? In fact, he ordered it. You're simply wasting our time and money." said the man.

The youth, Urushihara Hanzo, gave the older guy a look which said 'what do I care'. He turned back to his laptop, trying to raid the land of the Lord of the UnderWorld. A sneaky smirk appeared on his face as he managed to break his nemesis' fort, with his ogre army destroying and burning down the whole fort.

"Ha, now you're done!" said Urushihara.

His roommate sighed. His name was Shiro Ashiya and he was the one who took care of the domestic duties in the small six-tatami-sized room which was their apartment as well as HQs. The apartment was the Room 201 of 'Villa Rosa Sasazuka' in the district Sasazuka, Tokyo, Japan and was nicknamed Demon's Castle for obvious reasons. Urushihara nor Ashiya were normal humans. They were actually demons from a country called Ente Isla from an another dimension and it wasn't like they were at Earth willingly.

Urushihara, whose true name was Lucifer, and Ashiya, whose actual name was Alciel, were formarly two Demon Generals who served under the great Demon Lord Satan, here known as Maou Sadao. Due a few unusal events, all three ended up on Earth, Lucifer becoming a NEET, Satan working part-time at MgRonald's and Alciel maintaing the apartment.

Urushihara watched with a victorious smile on his face as the fort of his enemy dissapeared. The expression, however, changed to disbelief as he saw his opponent attacking him from the back and destroying his army.

"Damnit!"

Ashiya couldn't help but smirk at the misery of the fallen angel. He was assured that Urushihara deserved it.

They suddenly heared someone knocking on the door. Urushihara ignored it, still focusing on cursing his foe with all curses and names he knew, even switching it to his demon language. Ashiya went to the door and opened it.

In front of him was a young girl with black hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a traditional kimono. She was holding a large pile of letters and a brown box.

"Mail! Really Ashiya, your mailbox is overstuffed." said the maiden, called Suzuno Kamazuki was the next door neighbour of the three demons, living in Room 202 of 'Villa Rosa Sasazuka'.

Ashiya gulped as he saw the pile of letters, which were all sent by the person he was most afraid of: the Landlady Miki Shiba, who usually insisted to be called Miki-T. Ashiya was sure that that woman wasn't a woman and he still had nightmares from the last time he saw Miki-T in a swimsuit. The landlady was currently traveling across the world, often sending the demons letters about her vacation and, of course, photographs of herself.

"You can throw them away if you want. Actually, I'd appriciate that." said Ashiya. He and Maou deceided that after the horrorifing event they had gone through when they opened Miki Shiba's letter, they would never again open them.

"Okay. Also, there is a box for Urushihara-kun. And I don not think the landlady send it." said Suzuno, giving the box to Ashiya. The letters fell out of her arms. "Oh no."

"I'll take care of it leater." said Ashiya. That was the code for: I'll burn them to ashes and then the ashes so no one could see those horrifing pictures ever again. He frowned for a sec, as he examined the box. On it didn't stand who send it, just who the reciever was. Ashiya looked at the youth, who was still focused on his game. "Hey, Lucifer, have you again bought something online?

"Huh?" Urushihara looked at Ashiya with a surprised expression on his face as his roommate waved with the box. "Nope! I didn't."

He blinked as he heared the sound of a fight from his laptop and turned to it. His jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Not again! I can't believe he beat me again!" the youth moaned.

"What is wrong with him?" asked Suzuno curiously. Ashiya sweatdropped.

"That's what I also wonder." he replied. He looked at the box. "If Urushihara didn't buy anything, then someone must've send it to him. The only question is who and why."

Ashiya was suspicious. Hanzo didn't leave the apartment for weeks, due to being still 'grounded' for safety reasons. Even Urushihara preffered to stay home, rather than going out. It was hard to believe that someone knew about his existance, except a small group of people. Of course, Urushihara could've met someone in a chat room, but Ashiya doubted the fallen angel would be so stupid and give away his name and his adress.

"Why don't you open it?" asked Suzuno. Ashiya looked at the box and then at Urushihara. He placed the box next to the laptop. The youth looked at it, with a confused expression on his face.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you open it?" said Ashiya. "It's for you."

Urushihara looked at the brown box, shaking it and and ripped it open, after hearing a rumble. He, Suzuno and Ashiya looked at it's inner contents. Inside was a heart formed candy box in a purple color with a red ribbon tied neatly around it. With it was a card with a smiley drawn on it who was blushing: ^/^

"Chocolate?" Urushihara opened the box, staring at the chocolate bombons. He licked his lips and took one out and opened his mouth.

"Huh, wait!" Ashiya said in an alarmed tone. "What if they're poisoned?"

"How do you mean it poisoned?" asked Urushihara, irritated. Ashiya crossed his arms.

"I mean, someone sends YOU a box with chocolate and there's no name of the sender on the box. Ain't you suspicious?"

"Well, there's only one way to check it." Urushihara ate the chocolate bombon, stuffing one after another in his mouth. "I don't feel ill, I didn't drop dead; so I guess the chocolate wasn't poisoned."

"You'll get a stomachache from all the junk-food you eat." Ashiya frowned.

"Well, the chocolate was delicious." Urushihara smiled, whiping some of the chocolate from his face.

"I wonder who sent it." Suzuno grabbed the paper with the smiley. "Could it be some sort of secret admirer?"

"Whoever it is, he or she has a taste in sweets." said Urushihara, licking his lips. He ate the whole chocolate.

"I think that in this case the person in question is a girl." said Ashiya as he looked at the card.

"And I wonder when the package got here. I observed the neighbourhood the whole day and no one suspicious passed." said Urushihara, looking at the camera he placed on the window. "Actually, no one passed."

"I'll report this to Maou-sama once he returns home." said Ashiya. "Someone leaving here a package with chocolate unnoticed is unusual and suspicious. And it's even more suspicious that you are the one who recieved them."

"Hey, what does that mean? That I can't have somebody admiring me and delivering me sweets?" Urushihara protested. Ashiya ignored the fallen angel.

"It's deceided. I'll report to Maou-sama and he'll figure out what to do and how we'll handle the situation." said Ashiya.

"We?" Urushihara lowered his eyelids.

"Yes, we!" Ashiya narrowed his eyes. "As we're both Generals of the Great Demon Lord, we must carry out every of his commands without questioning them!"

Urushihara rolled with his eyes. Unlike Alciel, he wasn't a lap dog who worked for Satan out of loyality. Heck, he even tried to kill them once.

"If you ask me, my admirer can without problem keep on delivering me such boxes as we're short in sweets only because of your insisting to eat vegetables." he retorted.

"And if you kept on eating only junk food day in-day out, you'd end up in the hospital faster before you could say 'Hikikomori'." Ashiya replied, irritating the fallen angel. Urushihara frowned and turned to the computer.

"Well, that's your and Maou's fault..." he muttered.

Suzuno, who watched the argument between the two Generals, shrugged and returned to her own apartment.

_'It would be a good idea to inform Yusa-san about this.'_ she thought.

**xXx**

"I see." said Maou, with his arms crossed. He was a youth with green messy short hair and red-amber brown eyes (having, just as Lucifer and Alciel, eye slits, like a cat), wearing a T-shirt and jeans. He, Ashiya and Urushihara had dinner and the two Generals explained him what happened. Maou yawned. "And you didn't left me some chocolate?"

"Someone had to prove they weren't poisonous." Urushihara glared at Ashiya.

"Maou-sama," Ashiya ignored Urushihara. "what should we do about it?"

"The only thing we can do is to wait. I believe that whoever send that box will sure send more or appear personally. Than we can get her." said Maou.

"Excellent plan, Maou-sama." said Ashiya. "I knew you would come up with a good tactic."

"Speaking of which, if you again get a candy box, save something for me. I can't remember since when I tasted chocholate last time." said Maou, almost drooling over the thought of the possibility of eating chocolate.

"You know that those sweets are for me. So, the answer is: forget it." said Urushihara. "Besides, who says that I might get again a candy box?"

"Believe me, you will. And till then, we're going to stalk the mail-box." said Maou.

While Ashiya was talking with Maou about how they should "stalk" the mail-box, Urushihara wondered who send him the candy box. He remembered Ashiya's words. Whoever send him the sweets, knew who he is and where he lives. Urushihara sweatdropped at the thought of someone stalking him.

_'Whoever it is, we'll find it out. Sooner or leater.'_ he thought.

**TBC...**


	2. The Demon Lord and his Generals Search f

I don't own Hataraku Maou-sama! But I do own Sayaka Akemi and Keikan Sasayaki.

* * *

**02. Chapter**

**The Demon Lord and his Generals search for the Admirer**

Sasaki Chiho enjoyed the warm summer day. She was a high-school student with short brown hair tied with ribbons into pigtails and she currently wore her school uniform: a green long-sleeved shirt, a ribbon on her chest and a light green skirt. She was heading to Villa Rosa Sasazuka, to pay a visit to the boys.

Yes, she knew the trio were demons and yes, she was aware that the guy she had a crush on was the Demon Lord Satan. She actually wasn't bothered by that, but what did surprise her was seeing Maou hiding behind a tree in the yard in front of the apartment. Ashiya was hiding behind the house, observing the entrance as well. Chiho noticed some movements at the window of the apartment 201 and speculated that it was Urushihara.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked as she entered the yard. Maou and Ashiya came out of their hideouts.

"Hi, Chi-chan." Maou greeted her cheerfully. "We were trying to figure out who was sending those candy boxes to Urushihara."

"Candy boxes?" Chiho blinked, surprised.

"It all started a few days ago. Someone sent Urushihara a box with chocolate bombons and kept on sending more each day." said Maou. "We're still trying to figure out who sends them and more, how the heck does she manage to place them in the mail-box without us noticing it."

"She?" asked Chiho.

"Suzuno-san speculated that it is a girl and probably a secret admirer." explained Ashiya. Chiho's cheeks turned red and she smiled.

"Now, that's cute!" she said. Maou and Ashiya looked at her, confused. Chiho noticed their expressions. "I know it sounds wierd..."

Although Chiho didn't really like the fallen angel, as he once indangered her as well as tried to kill Maou, the thought of him having a female admirer was nice.

'Who knows, maybe that girl got a crush on him. That's so romantic!' she thought. Ashiya and Maou glanced at each other, wondering what's up with Chiho.

"Hey, Chi-chan..."

Chiho blinked as she heared Maou calling out for her. She smiled.

"Say, Maou-san, have you tried to set up a trap?" she asked.

"A trap? You mean, as in a trap-hole?" asked Maou.

"Not, really." Chihor replied.

**xXx**

"Do you think we overdid it, milord?" asked Ashiya as he, Maou, Suzuno, Urushihara and Chiho looked at their 'trap'.

"Nope. I think it's just right." Maou replied, visibly satisfied with it, having a wide grin on his face.

"At least we know one thing. There is no way that someone passes unnoticed." Urushihara held himself of from laughing.

What they did was covering the entire yard with ropes on which they tied bells. Now the yard and front entrance looked more like a very complicated spider web. Somebody should've wondered how the heck did they manage to do it.

"This trap is fool-proof. All we have to do now is to wait, so let's go inside." said Maou.

Once back in the apartment, Urushihara went to his laptop, observing the street via the camera which was on the window. Maou meanwhile turned to Chiho.

"So, why did you come here?" he asked. Chiho's cheeks turned slightly pink as she realized that she forgot why she was here.

"Ugh, I..."

"Someone's approaching." Urushihara warned them.

"Already?"

Maou, Ashiya, Chiho and Suzuno looked at the laptop. They saw a familiar red-head girl wearing kapri-jeans an an orange T-shirt.

"What is Yusa-san doing here?" asked Maou. He glanced at Suzuno, who's real name was Crestia Bell. She was, just as Emilia Justine, here Emi Yusa, from Ente Isla and her task was to do some research for the Church and eventually kill Maou. However, due some events, that goal failed.

"Ugh, I..." Suzuno stuttered as they suddenly heared bell ringing, followed by a thump and loud curses from outside.

"Oops..."

Maou and co. went out standing on the top of the staircase. Only Urushihara laughed at the sight in front of them.

"MAOU SADAO, IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE A KIND OF JOKE?!" Emi yelled. She was lying on her belly, completely entangled in the ropes, with the bells still ringing like crazy.

"That was actually meant for someone else." Maou replied. "At least, it works."

Emi tried to free herself from the ropes which wraped around her body, but the more she moved, the more the ropes wrapped around her.

"You need help?" asked Maou.

"No way! I can free myself from it without your help. Besides, it's a disgrace for a Hero to ask the Demon Lord for help!" Emi replied.

"I don't see any grace here." Maou replied with a sly smirk.

"Why you-?!" Emi growled, trying to free herself, but in vain. After a few more minutes of struggling, she final sighed, surrendering. "Alright... C-could you help me?"

She spat out those words, each one feeling like a razor sharp sword which was slashing through her pride. Once freed, she stood up, dusting herself and glared at Maou, who stood in front of her with a small victorious smile.

"You should be thankful that milord helped you." said Ashiya, narrowing his eyes as he looked at Emi. Emi sent him a glare which said 'not gonna happen' and turned to Maou before Ashiya could keep on protesting.

"Why did you set up that trap?" asked Emi.

"First, it was Chi-chan's idea to set it up. Second, it was meant for Urushihara's secret admirer." said Maou.

"Secret admirer?" Emi was surprised. She glanced past Maou and noticed that Urushihara wasn't with them. He was probably back in the apartment once the show was over. "Are you serious?"

"Guys, look what I have found." Suzuno emerged, holding a box which was adressed for Urushihara.

"What?" Maou stared in disbelief at the box. "It wasn't there when I checked it an hour ago. And I could swear that no one, except Emi, came here."

"This is quite a mystery." muttered Ashiya.

"Ah, speaking of mysteries." Chiho suddenly remembered something. "I came here to ask you if you want to go with me to that new antique shop which is supposed to open in Shinjuku."

"An antique shop?"

"Since when are you interested in antiques?" asked Emi.

"Well, I... I thought that there might be some interesting things and that you might want to see them too." said Chiho, looking particulary at Maou.

"Why not? It might be interesting." the Demon Lord replied.

"Thank you, Maou-san." Chiho chirped happily.

"I'm coming too. Someone needs to keep an eye on you." Emi crossed her arms as she looked at Maou, who sweatdropped, smiling toothly.

"And I'm coming to keep an eye on you, Hero Emilia." said Ashiya. Suzuno looked at the group.

"I guess I will come too." she said.

"What about Urushihara-kun?" asked Chiho, glancing at the apartment.

"I assume he'll stay here. He was playing the whole day a video game in which he constantly kept on losing against someone." said Ashiya.

He was right. The fallen angel started again the online game and deceided to spend the whole day on trying to figure out a way to beat his _'nemesis'_.

"This time, you won't win." Urushihara muttered.

**xXx**

The antique shop, which was called "The Dark Orb", was in the corner of a street, between two tall buildings. It seemed like the building had also an apartment above the shop itself. A bell rung, signaling Maou, Chiho, Suzuno, Emi and Ashiya's entrance. There were no other costumers at the shop.

On the staircase next to the pult was a teen girl, around 17, sitting. She had long brown hair tied in a high ponytail with a red ribbon on which were bells tied and black eyes. She wore a red T-shirt and it's black sleeves were ripped in half with a ribbon tieing them. She also wore a jeans miniskirt, with a red belt, black socks and trainers. She had black head-phones with skull markings on her ears, listening to loud music from her little purple music player clipped on her T-shirt; chewing a gum, blowing it to a balloon and popping it; playing some sort of game on her laptop.

She rose her head as she saw the group and turned her head to the door next to the stairs.

"Yo, Kei-chan! We have costumers!" she yelled.

"You take care of them, Saya-chan!" an female voice came from behind the door, which was actually the storage.

"I'm on break. It's your turn." the girl, whose actuall name was Akemi 'Saya' Sayaka, replied. A sigh was heared as woman came out of the storage.

She seemed to be in her mid or in her late 20s and had long amber brown hair, some of it tied in a small ponytail and icy blue eyes. She wore a white button up shirt and a loose black tie, a dark blue jacket, jeans and black shoes. She bowed.

"I apologize for my co-worker's ignorant behavior. My name is Sasayaki Keikan and I'm the owner of this store. Welcome to 'The Dark Orb'. If you have any questions regarding the objects here, feel free to ask." said the woman, Sasayaki 'Kei' Keikan.

"Alright." Chiho said in the name of everyone.

While the rest observed all the objects in the shop, Maou glanced at the game Sayaka was playing. He noticed it was similar to the one Urushihara played, if not the same game. And it seemed like Sayaka was winning, as she had a victorious smile on her face, as her army destroyed the army of her opponent.

"Hey, Ashiya, what was again Urushihara's username in that online game he plays all the time?"

"I think he used his title."

"NEET?" Maou blinked, surprised.

"No, I meant his former title."

"Oh." Maou smirked slyly. Sayaka, who ignored their conversation, yawned.

"This is really getting boring. I guess that Demon General will never learn it. Nobody faces the Lord of the UnderWorld and gets away alive." she muttered to herself. Ashiya noticed the amused expression on Maou's face.

"What is it, Maou-sama?" he asked.

"I think I know who is Urushihara's opponent in that game." said Maou, glancing over at Sayaka. Ahiya noticed his look and a small smile appeared on his face.

"I wonder what he will say when we tell him that he was beaten by a girl." said Ashiya.

"We won't." Maou replied. "For now."

"As you wish, Maou-sama." said Ashiya, a little bit surprised by Maou's answer.

Maou deceided to keep and eye on Sayaka. There was also a big possibility that she might be the secret admirer. He wasn't very familiar with internet and hacking, but he had some idea that the girl might've found out their adress by tracking down the information and Urushihara's usernames he used in various online games.

"I have a question." he turned to Keikan, who was showing Chiho and Suzuno various necklaces. "When did you came to Shinjuku?"

"Oh, about a week ago. But I and Saya-chan had some stuff to do, so we couldn't open the shop immediantly." replied Keikan with a warm smile on her face.

"I see." Maou had a sly smirk on his face. Emi approached him.

"I know what that means. What have you found out?" she asked.

"Nothing that would help you." replied Maou, crossing his arms behind his head causally. He glanced at Sayaka. "Although, it'll be better to keep her on eye." he added, almost whispering. "Those candy boxes started to arrive a week ago."

Emi blinked and looked over to Sayaka. She sighed, with a bored expression on her face and closed the top lid of her laptop. She put it in a bag and went upstairs, just to come down several minutes leater, holding a pair of black-blue metalic roller-skates and a black backpack.

"I'm going out." she told Keikan.

"Okay." Keikan gave a glance, while consulting with Chiho and Suzuno. Sayaka slipped on her roller-blades and drove through the shop.

"See ya!" she yelled.

"What!? Hey!" Keikan ran out of the shop. "Didn't I tell you to not skate inside!? Sayaka!"

She sweatdropped as she realized the girl didn't react. She entered the shop, sighing.

"Teens." she muttered. She smiled as she looked at the group. "So, have you deceided what you want to buy?"

Chiho and Suzuno nodded. Suzuno found a gorgeous necklace, while Chiho bought herself a ring.

"Thanks for coming here." Keikan smiled as they got out.

"Say, ain't this ring pretty." Chiho admired her ring with an emerald on the top. "And it was really cheap."

"I'm not sure." Emi had a frown on her face. She sensed something strange around the ring and necklace. It was quite familiar, but she couldn't indentify what exactly.

"Hey, Maou-san, how do you like my ring? I mean, it's pretty, isn't it?" asked Chiho, slightly blushing.

"Um, sure, it is." Maou snapped out from his thoughts. Chiho had a 'yay' expression on her face.

Maou on the other hand had some other thoughts in his mind. Some of those thoughts especially involved Sayaka and the strange feeling he had around her.

The feeling was weak, yet it was there. A tiny spark of magic.

_'Could they be...somewhat involved with Ente Isla?'_

**TBC...**


	3. The Secret Admirer Invites the NEET to a

PLZ, read and review!

* * *

**03. Chapter **

**The Secret Admirer Invites the NEET to a Date**

_'You have 1 New Message.'_

Maou looked at his mobile phone. He was prepearing himself to go to work, packing his polo shirt and cap in the bag. He curiously read the message.

_'Could you please tell Kisaki-san that I won't come to work today as I feel sick? Chiho.' _

_'No problem. I hope you'll get better. Maou.'_

Maou sighed as he pocketed his cell-phone.

"What happened, Maou-sama?" Ashiya asked while cleaning the dishes from their breakfast.

"Chi-chan sent me a message. She says she's sick." Maou explained. Ashiya was surprised.

"I don't understand. She was yesterday fine. How could that happen?"

"What ever it is, she won't come today to work." Maou said, while packing his neatly folded uniform in the bag.

"Maou-sama, do you think it has something to do with what's going on on Ente Isla?"

"It could be." Maou thought about what happened the last few weeks. First, Hero Emilia appeared, trying to kill him. Then Olba and Lucifer appear, trying to kill him, Emilia and Alciel as well. And then, Sariel and Crestia Bell appear, again trying to kill him. Maou sweatdropped as he thought about it.

_'Guess I'm a magnet for assasians.'_

He cleared his throat as he heared Ashiya calling him.

"I don't think we should be worried, for now." said Maou. "And if something happens, I'll deal with it. Besides, have you checked the mail today?"

"No." Ashiya shook his head. "I'll go and see if we have any post."

Maou looked over to Urushihara. He had some idea that there would be again a box for the fallen angel. Urushihara ignored the two the whole day, still trying to beat up that Lord of the UnderWorld. Maou was amused, as he saw him him failing to win. He still didn't tell Urushihara his opponent was a human girl. He deceided to keep it a secret and let Urushihara find it out himself.

"Here's the mail." Ashiya returned, again holding a box and a letter.

"Is that from the landlady?" Maou gulped and pointed at the letter.

"No. It's actually from Urushihara's secret admirer."

"Lemme see!" Urushihara snatched the box and the letter from Ashiya.

"Hey!"

Urushihara ignored Ashiya and sat down, crossing his legs and opened the box. Inside was of course the candy box, this time with chocholate bombons filled with strawberry cream. Urushihara ate one as he opened the letter, again without the name of the sender written on it. He read it.

"So, what stands in it?" asked Maou curiously. Urushihara closed his eyes and crumbled the paper, throwing it behind his back.

"Nothing important." he said nonchalantly and kept on with the online game. Ashiya picked up the letter and read it loudly.

"Dear Urushihara-kun, I'd like to meet up with you today at 7 PM at the shopping center, at the café 'Dolce'. I hope you'll come." said Ashiya. He and Maou looked with a devious smirk at Urushihara, who tried to do his best to ignore them.

"Guess Urushihara's going today to a blind date." said Maou.

"Forget it!" Urushihara replied. "I'm not going."

Maou crouched, looking at the youth, his eyes narrowing.

"You ARE going, without excuses." said Maou.

"You can't force me to go!" Urushihara suddenly stood up. Maou did the same, standing up to his full height.

"Yes I can. And it's up to you to choose. Either you suck it up and go or I'll beat the living crap out of you and you'll still go, even if you are bound to a hospital bed." Maou said in a threatning tone.

Urushihara gulped. He knew very well Maou meant every word he said. Also, the scars from their last battle didn't heal either and Urushihara very well remembered how Satan beat him up.

"Okay." he mumbled and sat back in front of his laptop, sulking. Maou grinned.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. Ashiya will help you get ready for that date. Right?" Maou glanced at Ashiya.

"As you wish, milord." said Ashiya, though he was a bit confused why Maou deceided to send Urushihara on the date. However, he deceided to not question the desicions of his master.

"I better get going." Maou glanced at the clock on Urushihara's laptop.

"I wish you a good day, Maou-sama!" said Ashiya.

"See ya at seven." came Maou's reply as he dashed out of their apartment and jumped on his bicycle Dullahan and pedaled off. Ashiya was about to return to the apartment as he looked over at Suzuno's apartment. He hadn't seen the girl since yesterday. Usually, the girl would try to spy them, but today, she was nowhere to be found.

_'Maybe she went out to buy some groceries.'_ Ashiya thought. He thought about what Maou said, that Chiho was sick. A feeling urged him to check on Suzuno. He went to the door and knocked. No one answered._ 'She probably isn't at home.'_

Still, Ashiya couldn't ignore the feeling something wasn't right. He knocked again and put his ear on the door, listening to whatever sound might've come from inside. He was dissapointed when he didn't hear anything.

_'Wait-' _he listened again closely. It sounded like someone was breathing heavily. Someone was indeed inside Suzuno's apartment. So he opened the door.

"Hey, Suzuno-san?" he called out as he opened it slightly and peeked in. "Crestia?"

He blinked, surprised, as he saw Suzuno still lying in her bed.

"Are you sleeping?" Ashiya wanted to leave, but a strange sense stopped him from doing so. He approached her and noticed her pale face. "Suzuno-san?"

_'Is she sick?'_ Ashiya wondered. He noticed Suzuno was wearing the necklace she purchased yesterday. He remembered how Maou told him Chiho was sick as well. _'I need to report this to Maou-sama immediantly.'_

He wondered what to do with Suzuno and remembered the letter the landlady Miki sent them: that they would help Suzuno if needed. Ashiya wasn't really fond of helping someone who was supposed to be his enemy, but considering what the landlady would do to them if they don't obey was rather...scary. Ashiya shuddered.

**xXx **

Urushihara looked for the X-th time towards a particular pillar, sighing. It was almost 7 PM and he waited for his date (he couldn't believe he called her like that) to appear. He was dressed in his regular clothes + a black jacket. Ashiya suggested him to dress up something else, but he refused. (Also, it didn't seem like Ashiya wanted to waste much money on him). He wanted to get as quick as possible over it, as the people inside the shopping center made him slowly go crazy. After weeks of spending all his time at Villa Rosa, he started to hate being surrounded with so many people.

"I still think this is a stupid idea." he muttered, looking again at **'the'** pillar.

"Stay where you are!" came a hiss as Maou peeked out behind the pillar.

"This dosen't make any sense." Urushihara rolled with his eyes. Behind the pillar were Maou and Ashiya who came with Urushihara to spy him. One of the reasons them being here was to keep an eye on the fallen angel. The other was pure curiosity, as Maou wanted to know who the Secret Admirer is.

"It's a minute to seven. She should appear every moment." Maou said as he looked at his phone.

"And what if she is late?" asked Ashiya. Maou grinned and looked at Ashiya.

"We'll wait for her of course." Maou said. "Actually, I do expect her to be late."

A glance at the clock on a pillar inside the shopping center showed them it was 19:00 PM. And there was no trace of the admirer. A minute passed, two minutes, three...

Urushihara felt stupid as he glanced at the clock. 19:05 PM and the admirer didn't appear.

"She's late." Ashiya stated, sweatdropping.

"I think she will appear. Why would she make such an effort of sending him candy boxes and inviting him on a date just to not appear?"

"Maybe it's a joke-mail."

"Maybe-"

"What are you doing here?!"

The two demons jumped outta their skin and turned around, just to see Emi glaring at them.

"I could ask you the same question." Maou replied, annoyed. "Are you spying on us?"

"Huh?"

"You know, spying the enemy ain't really hero-y." added Ashiya. Emi sweatdropped.

"Ugh, as the Hero, it's my duty to make sure you won't do anything evil. That ain't spying." Emi crossed her arms. "And why am I even bothering what two demons think of me?"

Maou and Ashiya ignored her.

"Hey, are you listening?!"

"Shhh!" Maou turned his head to Emi and put a finger on his lips and turned back to the café.

"What the-?" Emi looked towards the café as well. She was surprised. "What is Lucifer doing here? I thought he is still grounded."

"He got an invitation from his secret admirer." Maou explained. "Now we're gonna find out who had been sending candy boxes."

"I see." Emi joined the two. She was curious as well about that secret admirer. Maou looked around and grinned.

"There she comes." he said.

"Where?" Ashiya and Emi were confused. Their eyes wided as they saw a familiar figure approaching Urushihara.

"But- ain't that...?" Emi stuttered, surprised.

"Yep." Maou still had a toothy smirk on his face.

"Hey!"

Urushihara lift his head as he saw a 17 year old girl approaching him. Her long brown hair was tied in a high ponytail with a red ribbon and chineese-like bells tied on it. She wore a dark purple T-shirt, a black hoodied track-suit, a blue jeans miniskirt with a black belt placed diagonaly on it, black biker shorts, black socks and sneakers. She had a black backpack with her.

"I'm sorry for leaving you to wait so long. I came here with my roller-skates and it took me some time to change into my trainers." the girl excused herself, her black eyes looking at the fallen angel. "BTW, I'm Akemi Sayaka, for friends Saya-chan."

"Umm, hi." Urushihara was a little bit confused. He kind of realized he had zero idea how to act or what to say on a date.

"Should we go in?" Sayaka suggested. Urushihara nodded and they went into the café.

"Sheesh, and I thought you were joking when you said that Urushihara has a date." Emi said, still surprised.

"Are you jelaous?" Maou asked. Emi frowned and turned around, crossing her arms.

"Why should **I** be jelaous of someone like **HIM**?"

"What do I know? Have you ever been on a date?"

"This is not your buissnes!"

"So I assume you weren't."

Emi was about to hit him with something hard, but realized she would only be wasting her magic. She needed to conserve it for the right moment. (And she couldn't find anything hard, except her bag and that wasn't hard enough.)

Sayaka and Urushihara meanwhile ordered their drinks and waited. The fallen angel was still unsure how to start the conversation or even what to think of the girl and was thankful when Sayaka took over.

"So, you recieved my gifts?" she asked.

"Umm, yes. Thanks for the chocolate. Although, I wonder why you sent it in the first place. And even more, how do you know where I live and what my name is?"

"I think that should stay my secret." Sayaka replied. "Although, the internet provides a lot of information."

"So you hacked."

"Yep."

Urushihara was still confused. Those answers didn't really satisfy him.

"I still have questions. Why did you sent me those gifts? And... how did you knew about me in the first place? I don't think we ever met."

Sayaka smiled. The waitress brought their drinks.

"We did. Although, it seems like you don't remember." she answered. "You're kinda cute when confused."

Urushihara gulped. That wasn't the kind of answer he expected. He wasn't really used to all those romantic stuff or even conversation with other people. And that girl made him nervous. Really, really nervous. Her smile was irritating him. And what's more important, when did he met her anyways? He just couldn't remember. On one side, she might be lying. But, on the other side, she knew his adress, his name... Urushihara realized something was definetly wrong about the girl.

"Look, I know what you're thinking. Strange girl whom I don't remember, knows my name and everything, sends packages of candies, etc. She's sure suspicious. Or nuts." Sayaka sighed and looked down at her orange juice. "I kinda like you and I was shy as well as worried about how you'd react. So I tried an anonymous approach. I hope you liked the chocolate." she lift her head and smiled.

"It was good." Urushihara replied.

He came to the conclusion the girl was some sort of stalker who got a crush on him, but not the courage to face him directly. He also realized that he had a very good opportunity of harvesting negative energy. He just had to turn her down, maker her angry at him.

_'Love is a pain in the neck.'_

He started to form a plan in his head about how he should achieve that.

"Well, since we're on a date, I..I guess we should try to get to know each other better. So, what are your hobbies? I'm into rock music, roller-skating and herbology." Sayaka smiled. "And I guess into hacking as well. What about you?"

"I guess you could call me a computer whiz." Urushihara replied. "Wait, herbology?"

"My mother taught me a lot about plants and how to use them." Sayaka explained with a bitter smile on her face. "Speaking of computers, do you play computer games?"

"I do. Ain't it obvious?" Urushihara narrowed his eyes.

"Silly me." Sayaka sweatdropped, smiling and rubbing the back of her head. "Anyways, my guardian Kei-chan always nags me to get off the laptop and help her in the shop. She even says computers ain't for girls." Sayaka sighed. "Gee, what a fun-breaker."

"I know that feeling." Urushihara replied, eyeing **'the'** pillar outside.

"Besides, it's not like I don't help her out. I do, but let's face it. I'm not interested into antiques. That's Kei-chan's field. My field are herbs. As well as beating up the one or other guy who gives me a wierd look."

Sayaka eyes flashed as she stared at the fallen angel. Urushihara felt a chilly feeling crawling up his spine. He had no idea why he felt like this, nor why Sayaka made him so nervous. Sayaka's expression changed and she smiled again.

"Am I making you nervous? I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean it." she sighed and looked down. "It's just... I had been bullied since young age, so I tend to have burst outs. I'm trying my best to control them but..." she silenced.

Urushihara froze as he noticed her dark eyes were tearing.

_'Oh, no.'_

He did plan to make her feel miserable and he would probably let her cry but some feeling urged him, actually, forced him to the exact opposite.

"H-hey, don't cry..."

_ 'What the hell is wrong with me?!_' a voice, the voice of his sane, demonic part, yelled.

_'No idea.'_ replied the other.

Urushihara was struggling between the urge to let Sayaka cry and the urge which forced him to stop her from crying. (Guess which one won.)

"P-please, don't cry..."

The girl whiped her tears and smiled so warmly, making Urushihara's heart skip a beat. He was very surprised.

"Thanks. That's nice from you." she tilted her head.

Alright, 'nice' was definetly a word who had nothing to do in Urushihara's dictionary. And he still had problems of controling the strange feeling in his stomache, for which he didn't blame the coke he just drank.

"Today, it's very hard to find people who just won't shrugg you off and call you a wierdo, just coz you're different." Sayaka sighed. "I'm happy that I've met you."

"Umm, okay..."

"And since you call yourself a computer whiz, you could help me a bit with my laptop. I've recently got a virus and I brought it to some guy at a computer shop to repair. Apperantly, the dude had no idea and made it worse by simply deleting everything I had on it." said Sayaka, a little bit bugged by the memory. "I bet I could've saved the computer without crashing it. Right?"

"Sure thing. There are various antivirus programs you can buy either at a store or download from the internet." said Urushihara, giving a mental sigh of relief that they changed the theme to something more familiar to him.

"I'm sure you would be able to repair it even faster and better. You'd be my hero then!" Sayaka smiled.

Urushihara gave a nervous smile and was a little bit shocked once he realized his cheeks turned slightly pink.

_'Someone please explain: what the hell is going on with me?!'_

Urushihara was at loss.

**xXx **

"I wonder what they're talking about." Maou muttered as he, Emi and Ashiya observed the two. Maou glanced at Emi and Ashiya, who stared with focused expressions on their faces. "You two seem to be pretty good in this spying-thing."

"Ah, Maou-sama!" Ashiya panicked. "I did it to make sure you are safe!"

"Shut up, Alciel." Emi hissed. "The people are already staring at us. We don't need any more of your drama-moments."

Maou and Ashiya looked around and sweatdropped as they noticed the people in the mall gave them wierd looks.

"Also..." Emi continued. "I can clearly tell, even from this distance, that Akemi is a nervous wreck."

"Huh?"

"Just look at her hands and expression." Emi looked at the café. "She is constantly smiling and playing with her hands. It's as if she dosen't want to be here. Either that, or she has serious problems with her health. And at times, the smile looks like it has been forced. She tries to act confident, but she isn't."

"That ain't very healthy. Still, why would she invite Urushihara on a date and then act as if she wants to run away. It dosen't make sense." Maou mused. "Also, it's not like he's that scary to make every girl in sight to run away in fear. Maybe we should've taught him some manners."

"I wonder what she sees in him." added Ashiya to his master's musings. Emi sweatdropped.

"You gotta be kidding..." Emi muttered. "By the way, I haven't heared anything from Sasaki or Crestia today. Do you know what is going on with them?"

"Both are sick." Maou replied. Emi's eyes wided.

"Really?" Emi was surprised. "That's strange. They were yesterday fine."

"That's what worries me. Chi-chan would never miss a working day in MgRonalds." said Maou.

"Ain't it obvious why?" Emi sighed.

**xXx**

"Hey, are those your friends?" Sayaka asked as she looked over to **'the'** pillar. Urushihara followed her look.

"I guess you can call them so..." he said indifferently. "They're annoying."

"But still your friends." Sayaka smiled. Urushihara looked surprised at her. Her expression again changed as she sighed. "I don't have any real friends. People view me as different and they try their best to avoid me. In their looks, I'm a stranger who shouldn't be here. Or even exist." she whispered the last sentence in a dark tone as she looked down.

She lift her head and smiled happily at Urushihara.

"I'm happy that you're my friend too and that you didn't send me away like others would."

Urushihara was rather speachless. Suddenly, they heared a scream from outside.

**xXx**

"What the-?!"

Maou, Ashiya and Emi looked behind them and their eyes wided at the sight they saw. People were screaming and running away in fear from a large shadowed dog like creature. The creature's eyes glew in a fierence red color.

"What is that?!" Ashiya stared at it.

"Certainly someone's pet." Maou replied. "Guess someone was angry at the 'Dogs not allowed' sign at the entrance."

"This isn't the right moment to joke, you stupid demon!" Emi yelled at Maou. Maou smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever... We should send that doggie back home to his master." Maou replied. He glanced back to the café.

Inside, the people already panicked and tried to get out as fast as possible. The only ones remaining calm were Sayaka and Urushihara.

"That's a huge dog." Urushihara muttered and glanced over to Sayaka. He was surprised by her calm, but determinated expression. '_She's familiar with this.'_

Sayaka glanced at Urushihara and noticed his surprised expression. She sweatdropped.

"Ehh, shouldn't we do something?"

Urushihara shrugged. He was already doing something: collecting the negative energy from the panicking people to convert it into magic. What, however, surprised him was that Sayaka seemed to do the same. Traces of energy floated towards her and she seemed to absorb them.

_'Is she... a demon?'_

Urushihara shook his head.

_'No. If she is a scubbi, I would've already noticed it.'_

"We gotta get out of here." he said as most of the people ran out. Outside, Maou, Emi and Ashiya were taking care of both the demonic dog and the witnesses. Emi managed to summon the holy sword 'Better Half' while Maou and Ashiya changed partially into their demonic forms as the energy level they got was still not enough to make them a do a full transformation. Due to the fact that most people already ran out, they only had to deal with some minor casualities.

"This should do it." Maou snapped with his fingers, creating a barrier which surrounded the whole mall. "I don't want to be the one who pays for the damage."

"Milord, do you have any idea what this creature is?" Ashiya asked, eyeing the shadow dog.

"I've never seen it before, but I doubt it does matter." Maou smirked toothly. "Alright doggie, let's play fetch!"

Maou created a dark ball of energy and fired it at the shadow dog. It hit it's target, but to everyone's surprise, it didn't appear to be wounded. Instead, it growled, showing it's canine teeth and charging towards the Demon Lord.

"Don't you dare!" Ashiya dashed towards the creature, holding up his clawed hands. He jumped and slashed at the dog, creating deep wounds in it's black flesh. Ashiya smirked, but his expression changed to a surprised one as the wounds started to heal. The injury dissapeared and black fur covered it.

"It seems like your demonic magic dosen't work on that creature. Let's see if it can deal with Better Half." Emi held out her sword and rushed over to the demonic dog. She jumped, aiming for the dog's skull.

"Take this!" The canine let out a cry of pain as the holy blade slashed through it's head, cutting it in half and spilling sticky, black blood all over Emi.

"Ewww!" The girl stared at her ruined clothes and then glared at the dog. "Those clothes were new! And now they're a mess! I'll never managed to wash the smell of the blood out of it."

"Why are you complaning? Those are just clothes."

"Shut up!"

"Maou-sama, never stay between a girl and clothes."

"How can she value clothes so much? I mean, I don't care what I wear."

"Maybe because I'm the one who takes care of that."

Urushihara sweatdropped as he listened to the usual quarrel between the Hero and the Demon Lord. He rather focused on Sayaka, who was still looking around, as if she was searching for any potential danger. Sayaka looked up, just to see a lone figure standing on the upper floor. The figure had a cloack covering it's entire body and a hoodie covering it's head. However, the girl noticed the figure was smirking.

"How interesting..." the figure muttered and waved with it's hand. It seemed to belong rather to a female than a male. The golden ring with a blue saphire gem shone and to everyone's surprise, the dead corpse of the demonic dog disappeared. The figure then disspeared.

"That's,... quite surprising."

Maou, Emi, Ashiya and Urushihara stared at the spot where the dog's corpse was a second ago.

"It just dissapeared."

"Are you guys alright?"

The four turned around to see Sayaka being the one who asked the question.

"More or less." Maou scratched his head. "For someone who saw demons, you ain't very surprised."

"I'm kinda used to such things." Sayaka shrugged.

"Really?"

Maou was pushed aside by Emi.

"Hey!"

The Hero ignored him and faced Sayaka.

"Look, I have no idea who you really are, but I don't trust you." she said and pointed at Sayaka. "You better don't mess around."

"Sheesh, what a temper." Sayaka lowered her eye-lids and put her hands on her hips, with a small smirk on her face. "She's annoying, ain't she, guys?"

"Well..." All three demons nodded.

"I'm just glad no one got injured. Besides someone's pride." said Sayaka.

Maou and Urushihara snickered, while Emi simply glared at her. Sayaka ignored her and started to change from her trainers to her roller-skates.

"Maou-sama, we should better go before the police arrives. Someone had sure already informed him." Ashiya said.

"Good idea. I don't want to get again dragged into the police station. Something tells me Emi won't help us this time." Maou sighed, while Emi glared at him, clenching her fist.

Sayaka stood up and packed her trainers into the backpack.

"Guess I should go to." she said and turned to Urushihara. "I'm sorry the date ended like this. Wanna meet up tommorow at the same time at the Game Core?"

"Ugh, I..." Urushihara heared about it. It was a place with arcade games. He actually preffered video games over arcade games and he was about to say no, but one look at Sayaka's dark eyes made it very hard to say that little word.

"Okay, I'll come."

"WHAT?!"

Maou, Emi and Ashiya stared at the fallen angel in disbelief.

"That's great." Sayaka smiled and got closer to Urushihara and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush.

"See ya!"

She then darted out, with Urushihara still trying to come to his senses.

"Dude, what did just happen?" Maou was still surprised over the turn of the things.

"I have no idea." The fallen angel replied, sighing.

**TBC...**


	4. The Demon Lord Suspects Something

Thanks for the review (finaly!) Okay, I'll be working on it.

* * *

**04. Chapter **

**The Demon Lord Suspects Something**

"Where is she?" Emi wondered. She was dressed up in her work uniform at the Docodemo Call Center. "Rika-chan!"

She was searching for her friend Suzuki Rika, but couldn't find her. Emi sighed and sat at her computer.

"Were you looking for Suzuki-san?" an another employee asked Emi.

"Yes. Where is she?"

"She said she was sick and stayed at home."

"That's strange." Emi blinked. _'First Chiho, then Suzuno and now Rika. Something strange is going on. I guess I'll have to investigate this.'_

** xXx**

"Here you go."

Maou smiled as he an another happy costumer exited MgRonalds. He then sighed. In an hour, his shift would end and he could go home. He was a little bit bored as he missed Chiho. She was still sick and unable to go to school or to work.

"What's up with that sad face? You should try to smile. That way, you'll draw more costumers." said his boss, Mayumi Kisaki.

"Ugh, okay." Maou stood upright.

"Is it about Sasaki-san? I wonder what's going on with her lately." said Kisaki.

"She's sick."

"Maybe you should visit her. I'm sure she'd be happy to see you." said Kisaki and winked. "Now, go back to work."

Maou looked at his boss as she walked away. On his face appeared a determinated smile. He deceided to pay this evening Chi-chan a visit.

**xXx**

Maou knocked on the door to Chiho's room and opened it. He was holding a tulip he picked in the park (he wanted to avoid Ashiya's nagging over buying flowers). He thought it would cheer Chiho up, especially after he saw her mum's face, who was really worried about her daughter. She let him in and told him Chiho was sleeping the whole day. Maou still deceided to check on her.

"Chi-chan?"

He peeked into the room and approached Chiho's bed. He was surprised when he saw how bad Chiho's condition was. She was very pale and her breathing was shallow.

"Just what happened to you?" Maou muttered and placed the tulip in her hand. "Well, I brought you a flower...huh?"

He noticed that the ring Chiho wore, the one which she bought at the _'Dark Orb',_ shone and started to litteraly drain the life force out of the flower, leaving it rotten. Not only that it drained the flower, but it also started to drain Maou's magic.

"So that's what's going on."

He took carefully the ring from Chiho's finger and summoned an amount of magic. The dark orb sparked between his fingers. Once it came into contact with the ring, it destroyed it instantly.

"M-Maou-san?"

He noticed that Chiho was awake. She opened her eyes weakly and realized she's holding a rotten tulip.

"W-what's going on?" she asked. The second thing she noticed was that her ring was gone. "Where's my ring?"

"Don't worry, it's gone." Maou smiled.

"What? Don't tell me you've destroyed it! How could you?!" Chiho yelled at him. Now she wasn't anymore that weak. Maou sweatdropped, rising his hands in defence.

"H-Hey, calm down. I kinda saved you."

"Huh?" Chiho looked at him, confused.

"The ring you bought was draining your life force. It rot the flower I got you as well and it was about to drain my magic too, but I managed to destroy it before it could do any more harm."

"Thank you." Chiho blushed. Maou smiled. He then remembered something. _'The same must've happened to Crestia Bell. I should better go back and destroy that necklace before it's too late.'_

**xXx**

As soon as he got home, Maou rushed to Suzuno's apartment, ignoring the confused Ashiya who wondered what the hell was wrong with his master. He entered the apartment to see Maou taking Suzuno's necklace and throwing it on the ground, shattering it's crystalic pendant.

"Maou-sama, why did you do that?" Ashiya was surprised.

"I can explain." Maou rubbed his head, as they heared a moan. The two turned to Suzuno who just woke up. She frowned as she stood up.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked angrily.

"I'm wondering the same." Ashiya turned to Maou.

"Hey, calm down. I just saved your life. Sheesh." he sweatdropped. "Gee, I help you for once and you consider it as a crime."

"I'd like to hear your explanation. How do you mean it, you saved my life?" asked Suzuno.

"The necklace you bought at The Dark Orb was under a spell which drained your energy out of you."

"What?!"

"I just came back from Chi-chan's and she was suffering the same, only the cause was the ring she bought." Maou explained.

"But who could've done..."

"Maou-sama, do you think it were Akemi and Sasayaki?" Ashiya cut Suzuno off.

"I'm certain. Although, I don't know what their true plans are." Maou put a hand on his chin, musing.

"We should be careful." said Ashiya. Maou then remembered something.

"Where's Urushihara?"

Ashiya gulped. He immediantly got down on on his knees bowing in front of his master.

"I'm sorry, sorry, I'm so sorrry Maou-sama! I just turned around for a second and the moment I turned back, he dissapeared!"

Maou sweatdropped.

"Cut it off, Ashiya." he said. "So, he went to a date with Akemi."

"What are you guys talking about?" Suzuno was confused. Maou sighed.

"Guess I'll have to get him back. And then we'll have a talk about staying out late." he muttered, narrowing his eyes.

**xXx**

Urushihara waited for ten minutes in front of the Game Core before he entered it. He was reluctant with the desicion, as the idea of entering a crowded place wasn't really appealing at first. However, his curiosity took the best out of him and he entered it. As soon as he entered the Game Core, he noticed a large crowd of teens and kids of various ages surrouding one of the arcade games. Urushihara wanted to search for Sayaka, but something had drawn him to the crowd, hearing some sort of pop or hip-hop music. He wondered why everyone seemed to be so excited. Once he managed to get through it (but not without hiting someone to get more space), he realized what the cause was. Sayaka played a dance game and was really close on breaking the highscore. Urushihara was surprised to see her, as he didn't know she could dance. Her movements were fast, matching the flashing tiles bellow her. With a final movement and twirl, she beat the game and made a new high-score.

"Alright!" Sayaka exclaimed, while the crowd around her cheered. As it dissolved, Sayaka went down and took her backpack from a random girl whom she asked to hold it.

"That wasn't bad at all." Sayaka turned around and smiled.

"Hey, Urushihara-kun!" Her expression turned into a frown. "You're late!"

"I kinda had problems with sneaking out. Ashiya's watching me like a hawk." Urushihara rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, it dosen't matter. I'm simply glad you made it. So, want to play a game? I'll pay." Sayaka showed a few coins. "We could raid the flippers. The loser will have to pay the drinks."

"Ugh, I'm not so sure about that..." Urushihara bit his lip. It's not like he didn't want to play. The problem was... "I don't have any cash."

While he did the epic escaping from Villa Rosa, he totally forgot take some money.

"Okay, then I'll think off something." Sayaka shrugged.

"Wait, do you want to say I will lose?"

"Yep!"

"Not gonna happen!"

"We'll see. Ever played pinball?"

"As an online game, sure."

"Okay, so you have some experience." Sayaka smirked. "But that won't help you."

Urushihara frowned.

"Tsk, I can beat you anytime!"

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

** xXx**

"Damnit!"

"Told ya!"

"Shut up!"

Urushihara was frustrated. He couldn't believe that a mere human GIRL beat him in such a simple game like pinball. It's not that he was a bad player, but it was... her. Everytime Sayaka looked over his shoulder to see how he's doing, he just...snapped. It was like his heart is skipping beats. And there was that irritating smile. Not to forget that Urushihara still felt the warmth of Saya's kiss. The girl was simply driving him crazy.

"Hey, don't be so angry. Everyone loses at times." said Sayaka.

"It's not that loss that makes me so frustrated, it's..." Urushihara gulped.

"What?"

"...you..." he finally said.

"And that should be something bad?" Sayaka crossed her arms, still smiling.

"It is!" Urushihara replied annoyedly. Given his current status, things like romantic emotions weren't in his dictionary.

"Yeah, right." Saya lowered her eye-lids. Urushihara sweatdropped, feeling like an idiot. He stepped back a bit as Sayaka leaned to him. "Though, I'm really happy being with you. I can understand if you have problems with girls."

"I don't have any problems. The problem here is you." Urushihara replied with a frown, crossing his arms.

"No, it's you." Sayaka smirked slyly, getting nearer. "Say, why are you blushing?"

Urushihara snapped as he realized his cheeks were red. He slowly withdrawed backwards. Somehow, Saya's kind and gentle smile made him a little bit...sceared.

_'What the hell is going on with me?' _

He couldn't believe it. He, who was the Demon General Lucifer, who conquered almost all of the Western Islands and fought numerous battles without even a bit of fear... he was afraid of a girl's smile.

Or, were it his own feelings?

Finally, Sayaka withdrawed, as she realized she was doing more harm then good, giving Urushihara a moment to breathe.

"I guess you're not very familiar with such situations." she said. "Girls don't tend to hang out with you, right?"

_'You have no idea how right you are.'_ thought Urushihara. All the girls he knew actually wanted to kill him; even Chiho (she still held a grudge towards him for what he did to her).

"And I'm serious: if you have problems, we can talk about them."

"We?" Urushihara's expression was like 'not gonna happen'. Sayaka simply smiled back. He wondered how to shatter that irritating, forced, smile.

_'Wait, forced?'_

"Hey, Akemi..."

"Call me Saya-chan."

"Okay, Saya-chan, there's something I wonder about. Yesterday, when we watched the fight against that dog-like thing, you didn't seemed to be sceared at all. You also said you were used to such things. Could you explain it to me what did you exactly mean?"

"Easy: I'm used to strange things happen in my life. That dog, or whatever it was, didn't sceare me at all, coz I already had experienced the sceariest and creepiest thing ever." Sayaka said. Urushihara noticed how her smile dissapeared, and the tone of her voice lowered and became colder and more serious.

"And that would be...?"

Sayaka didn't reply. Instead, she turned around and walked out of the Game Core. Urushihara followed her. He wanted to know the cause of her strange behavior and why she was now so cold to him. Once they got into a less crowded street, Sayaka started to speak again.

"I'm sorry for going out without a word. The atmosphere at the Game Core, it was simply choking me."

_'You ain't the only one.'_ Urushihara thought bitterly.

"And outside, it is much clearer and quieter." said Sayaka as she leaned on a wall and looked at the sky. She breathed deeply and sighed. "You said that you wanted to know what was the most gruesome thing which happened in my life, right?"

She looked at Urushihara, who was taken by her deep, dark, sad eyes. He gulped.

"Well..." Sayaka's eyes sharpened. "The most horrifying event of my life was the one I'll probably never forget. It happened three years ago."

Her eyes flashed with an enormous flare as she looked at Urushihara, who held his breath.

"I watched my mother getting brutally murdered in front of my eyes." she finally said, darkly.

"H-how did that happen?"

Sayaka turned her head away.

"I-I can't tell you. But all I know is that one day, I will get revenge on the murderer." she said coldly.

Urushihara didn't know how to handle that information. His feelings were mixed. It was as a inner turmoil of emotions and there was no concrete feeling he could show.

"You know, I told you I was neglect." Sayaka stood upwards and they continued the walk. "I grew up in a little village where everyone knows everyone. Apperantly, I was different and often bullied because of that. I had no friends." she added with a whisper, lowering her head and glanced over. "I hope your friends won't be angry at you for coming home so late. Or for sneaking out of the house."

"They probably will, but I don't really care." said Urushihara. _'Besides, it was Maou's idea that I go to that date.'_

"And it's not like we're friends in the meaning of that term." he added. He saw himself more as a prisoner of Villa Rosa. And it was all Maou, Emi and Ashiya's fault. Sayaka blinked in surprise and sighed.

**xXx**

Maou rode on Dullahan through an empty street. He wasn't sure where the Game Core actually was, but in the worst-case scenario, he could ask for directions.

"Huh?"

He was a little bit surprised to see Emi walk from the opposite direction. He stopped in front of her.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked. Emi frowned.

"That is none of your buissnes." she said. "Besides, I could ask you the same."

The Demon Lord sighed.

"I found out what made Suzuno and Chi-chan sick. It had something to do with the jewelry they bought at that antique shop. An energy draining spell was put on them."

"Why are you telling me that?" Emi asked suspiciously.

"I doubt Chi-chan and Crestia are the only ones who became victims of that spell. There must be more people whose energy was drained. And I think it also had something to do with that strange dog we saw."

Emi's eyes wided. She quickly reached for her cellphone and chose Rika's number. The phone rung for a couple of minutes, and Emi slowly feared that something might've happened to her friend. Finally, Rika answered.

"Moshi-moshi..."

"Rika-chan!" Emi cut Rika off. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"I'm not okay..." Rika started to cough. "I feel weak. I even have problems while standing."

"Say, have you bought something at that new antique shop that opened recently?"

"You mean The Dark Orb?"

"Yes."

"I bought a vase."

"You need to dispatch it immediantly. I can't explain you now why I'm telling you this, but it's important that you get rid of it as soon as possible. I'm also heading to you."

"Are you okay, Emi-chan?"

"Yes I am! Just do what I requested!"

"Oh, okay. See ya."

"Bye."

"Seems like I was right." Maou smirked. Emi was about to reply, as they heared a deep, dark, demonic growl. The two turned to the origin and sweatdropped.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Maou exclaimed as he saw the demonic dog again. Standing above them was a figure, chuckling darkly.

"I wonder how you'll get out of this situation." The figure's eyes flashed.

"Demon Lord Satan and Hero Emilia Justine!"

**TBC...**


	5. The NEET and the Demon Lord Have an Argu

Wow, I got a nice number of followers and favorites. Thanks everyone! And PLZ, again, leave a review, so I know how you like my story.

* * *

**05. Chapter **

**The NEET and the Demon Lord Have An Argument!**

Emi stepped backwards, while Maou got off of his bike. The demonic dog growled, showing it's canines which were long as a human ellbow.

"Good doggie..." Maou sweatdropped as the dog growled. "Okay then, bad doggie!"

The dog stepped closer, growling even louder.

"Great, you just made it angrier." said Emi, glaring at Maou.

"Well, I won't praise it if it growls at me." Maou replied. "Besides, I heared that dogs who growl won't bite."

"This one will bite for sure." Emi replied.

She panicked a little. The last fight with one of those demonic dogs already drained most of her energy out. She couldn't afford any more lose of magic. On the other side, Maou's magic seemed to not be really effective against those shadow dogs. She froze as the dog charged towards them. Suddenly, Maou stepped in front of her and summoned a barrier, which kept the dog out. However, the demonic dog kept on scratching and striking and slashing at the barrier in order to shatter it.

"Shit!" Maou hissed. He realized that at this pace, he won't be able to hold the dog off for long enough.

"Emilia, do something!"

That snapped The Hero out of her thoughs and she franticaly started to concentrate on her remaining powers to summon Better Half, but before she could do anything, the dog broke through. She closed her eyes to not see her end.

"GO AWAY!"

She opened her eyes widely, just to see Sayaka slicing the demonic dog in half. She held in her hands a katana with a dark silver blade and a black grip. Dark red blood was dripping from it, covering the ground and creating a pool of blood. She frowned when she noticed that there were no blood traces on Sayaka (other then they were on her). She glanced over to Maou and also noticed Urushihara. Both were startled at what they saw. Sayaka looked at them, making the sword dissaper. Her dark eyes glew in a red inferno. She tilted her head as she looked at them as if nothing happened.

"'sup?"

Maou was the first one to come back to his senses.

"Sheesh, Urushihara. Didn't know your girlfriend can fight." he said in a mocking tone. It took some time for the fallen angel to register his words.

"She AIN'T my GIRLFRIEND!"

"Really?" Sayaka rose an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips, looking at Urushihara. The latter sweatdropped. Sayaka then ignored him and looked at the remains of the demonic dog, muttering something which they couldn't hear. However, Maou caught the word_ 'hellhound'_ and wondered what it meant. Urushihara meanwhile realized something else.

_'So she can indeed control magic. And she uses the same source as I, Maou and Ashiya do. That was the reason why the negative energy was drawn to her as well. Just what is she?'_

Emi stepped in front of Sayaka.

"I have no idea what your game is, but I bet you know more then you admit. Who are you and what do you want?"

"I have no idea what you're tallking about." Sayaka replied calmly, crossing her arms.

"You know well what I am talking about!" she pointed at Saya. "I know you're somehow connected with those strange dog creatures as well as making our friends sick by using some kind of spell which drains the life-force out of them."

"1. Those dogs are called hellhounds. 2. W.T.F?! What are you talking about?" Sayaka replied. "I don't know anything of something like a life-force draining spell."

Maou noticed she was honestly surprised. She did know of the shadow dogs, or hellhounds, but she had no idea about the spells put on the vase and jewelry. He put a hand on Emi's shoulder to stop her from countining accusing Saya.

"The spell was put on the stuff Chi-chan, Suzuno- and Rika-san bought at the shop you and Sasayaki own." he explained.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about." said Saya, now slowly getting irritated. She then took out her roller-blades.

"And what about those hellhounds?" asked Maou. Saya smirked darkly.

"Don't worry. Consider them as no more your problem." she snapped with her finger and the roller blades were switched with her trainers. She put the trainers into her backpack and went to Urushihara, smiling.

"I had a good time with you today." she narrowed her eyes and glanced at Maou and Emi. "Except for this hellhound fiasco." she then kissed him in the cheek, making him blush. "See ya!"

Saya dashed off, while Urushihara was still stunned by her act. He rubbed his red cheek. He had a strange feeling in his stomache, as if bats or something like that, were flapping inside.

_ 'D-do I really have some feelings for her?'_ he wondered.

"She is interesting though." the fallen angel didn't realize he said it out loudly. He heared someone clearing his throath and turned around, sweatdropping as he forgot that Maou and Emi were still there. And they were currently glaring at him.

_ 'Guess, I'm in trouble.'_

**xXx**

A guy was walking his dog, passing Villa Rosa as he suddenly heared a loud yelling from the second store, including a 'thump' sound. The dude nervously walked away, as fast as possible, while the dog at first barked, but then followed his owner.

Inside the apartment, Urushihara glared at Maou, rubbing the bump on his head. He was crouching, while Maou glared at him. Ashiya stood between them (not directly between them) with crossed arms, sweatdropping and sighing.

_'Couldn't they skip this?'_

"I have no idea who gave you the right to go out." said Maou angrily.

"You were the one who gave permission. Remember?" Urushihara said dryly. Maou sweatdropped as he realized he forgot that. The fallen angel sulked and turned away to his laptop.

"Still, I don't think you will ever again see her. I don't trust that girl. She indeed has a connection with those attacks and she might be even the one causing them..."

"And how is she supposed to cause them when she was the one who actually helped us against those things?" Urushihara stood up, responding. "Besides, I don't think she'd be able to do that."

"Why are you defending her?" Maou asked, curious.

"Coz..." Urushihara turned away his head. "That's none of your buissnes."

"What's up? Don't say you have a crush on her." Maou mocked.

"Shadup!" Urushihara replied angrily and passed Maou.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"As far as possible away from you dorks!" Urushihara shut the door loudly as he marched outside. Maou and Ashiya were left wondering what the hell was going on with the fallen angel.

**xXx**

"Kei-chan!"

"Don't yell. I'm not deaf, you know."

Sayaka angrily marched in (actually skated), glaring at Keikan who was behind the pult.

"Haven't I told you to not skate inside?" she crossed her arms.

"What the hell was that about?!" Saya still yelled.

"What are you talking about, Zaf?" Keikan looked surprised. Saya rolled her eyes.

"And stop calling me Zaf! I hate that nick! It's either Zafira or Zafira Vesper! Can't you memorize it?!" said Zafira/Sayaka. "Just as your true name is Laura Windwhisper. And I don't call you short names like Lau."

Zafira took a deep breath.

"And I'm angry coz I know you were the one who sent the hellhounds. Why did you do that?"

"I did that to grant you a cover. That demon and the Hero became suspicious. BTW, good entrance." Laura/Keikan smirked. "Zaf."

Zafira growled and breathed deeply for a few minutes.

"Good, then explain me what the hell Satan meant when he said that an energy draining spell was placed on the stuff the girls bought."

"Leave that to be my concern." Laura replied. "Your mission here is to seduce that fallen angel and execute him. What I'm doing is none of your buissnes. I'm just making precautions so I can eliminate Satan and Alciel. And I hope you'll do your job. After all, you were the one who volunteered to kill Lucifer."

Zafira looked at her guardian. In an another life, Laura was (and still is) her superior and therefore she had to listen to her. However, Zafira didn't like her, nor her methods. She told Laura she would kill the demons, but there was no word of that humans would suffer as well. Zafira glared coldly at Laura and went outside. She heared yells of protests, but didn't pay any attention to it.

**xXx**

Urushihara kicked angrily a garbage can, spilling its contents all over the ground. A cat cried as it fell out of the can. The fallen angel ignored it. He was in a VERY bad mood. It was so bad he kicked an another can.

"Huh?"

Saya lift her head as she heared a loud metalic bump sound, a groan and a cat-like cry. She followed the sound and was a bit surprised to see Urushihara. She sweatdropped when the boy took his anger on the garbage can. (Poor thing!)

"Good evening!"

"Ha?" Urushihara lift his head as he saw Saya. He was surprised to see her and simply nodded. "You too. What are you doing here?"

"I guess the same you do. I'm actually here for a cool-down, as I had a quarrel with my guardian, Kei-chan."

"Me as well." Urushihara scratched his head. Saya, although tired, tried to smile. She knew she had to continue act as if she had fallen in love with Urushihara. However, it was tiring her out. Urushihara noticed that. He realized she was hiding her true feelings under a mask and wondered what's going on with her.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked. Saya blinked in surprise.

"Duh, coz I'm happy!" she pouted her lips.

"You don't look that happy. Don't smile if you're forcing it. It's irritating." said Urushihara. Saya blinked in surprise.

_'And that's coming from a demon..._' she thought and smiled. This time, it showed pure amusement. She then sighed. "Okay."

"Who are you anyways?" Urushihara asked.

"Huh? Well, I'm Akemi Sayaka. Duh!"

"That's your identity in this world. I want to know your true identity."

"Alright, alright! I guess you got me." Sayaka sighed. She knew she couldn't tell him the whole truth, but deceided to tell him a little part. _'Although, I shouldn't. But still, that's my desicion.'_

"I'm from Ente Isla's Western Island. And I'm a half-demon, half-human." Sayaka explained.

"How's that possible?" Urushihara was surprised.

"Well, I'm not exactly a half-demon, but rather a variation. You see, my father was a fallen angel. From what mom had told me, he fell in love with her and ditched his duties to be with her. That's why he was casted down and became a fallen. He left us when I was a year old and I can't remember him well. Although, my mother never called him by his true name, but rather by a nick or a shortened name: Sam. And I know that despite the fact he left us, he still loved mom and me. Although, I never knew why he left." Sayaka sighed. "I told you that I was often bullied. Now you know the reason."

_'Well, that explains the strange feeling around her.'_ Urushihara thought. _'Seems like Maou was right, but a half-fallen angel... Sheesh!'_

"I kept on living with my mother in our village. She was keen on herbs and treated medicaly everyone sick or injured. She taught me everything about herbs and their uses." Saya crossed her arms.

"So, you won't tell me your true name?" Urushihara asked.

"No way. You didn't tell me yours either." said Sayaka. "Now to my questions: Your friend, Maou Sadao, why was he so upset over to what happened to those girls?"

"I kinda ask myself the same, but I guess he sees them as friends, or something like that." Urushihara rubbed the back of his head. The concept of 'friendship' was still a strange term in his dictionary. "As much as I know, he's especially close to Sasaki."

"How do you know?" asked Sayaka, interested.

"Bah, that's a long story, not worth of telling. But he was pretty mad at me when I kidnapped her and used her negative emotions to strenghten myself." Urushihara shuddered.

"I see." Sayaka blinked in surprise. _'How the heck can a demon care about a human? Don't demons despise humans and seek to destroy them? And even here, I'm talking to a fallen angel with no problem. He dosen't know my true identity, but does know something about me and still, he dosen't seem to be bothered by it, or planning something bad. Now, that's strange.'_

She lowered her head, still musing.

"Saya-chan?"

She rose her head and smiled. Urushihara wondered if she again was forcing it.

"I can't read your mind, but it's clear that you again wonder if I'm forcing a smile. The answer is I'm not." She skated to him. "By the way, thanks for the informaaaa-."

She acidentally stepped on a stone and tripped over her roller-skates, falling onto the fallen angel. She opened her eyes and realized their noses were only a few centimeters away and that they were close about kissing each other. Their cheeks were crimson red.

"Ugh, I'm sorry!" Sayaka managed to get off of him, sitting on the ground.

"It's fine." Urushihara stood up and extended his hand to help her up too.

"Ugh, yeah... I gotta go! See ya!" Sayaka turned around and quickly dashed off. Urushihara looked at her until she dissapeared from her view. He was a little bit confused, as a frown appeared on his face.

_'Usually, she would've kissed me or tried to flirt with me. This time, she acted... differently though. As if she was embaressed or something. Wonder why she wasn't so embaressed when we first met.' _

A sly smirk appeared on his face.

_'Whatever it takes, I'm gonna find out what her role is.'_

**TBC...**


	6. The NEET Falls Into A Trap

This one is short, but don't worry folks, the next one will be longer.

* * *

**06. Chapter **

**The NEET Falls Into A Trap**

Once done with the breakfast, Urushihara turned his back to Maou and Ashiya and sat in front of the laptop. He was still angry at them and deceided to ignore them the whole day. Maou and Ashiya were a little bit worried about the fallen angel, especially once they figured out he might've a crush on Saya.

"Maou-sama, what are we going to do with him?" asked Ashiya, whispering.

"No idea." Maou replied. The best option would be that Urushihara forgets about Saya and returns to his normal, NEET-like life. Maou sighed and took his bag, exiting the building. He noticed that Urushihara totally ignored him, even refusing to respond to his 'see ya'. Ashiya meanwhile took his bag and wallet.

"I'm going to the grocery store and I want you to stay here and BE here until I come back. Understood?" Urushihara didn't respond. "Hey, are you listening?!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..."

Ashiya realized Urushihara was definetly not going to listen. He went down to Suzuno's apartment, knocking on her door.

"Hi, Ashiya." The girl blinked in surprise as she opened the door.

"I'm going to the grocery store and I need someone keep an eye on Urushihara. Could you do that for me? He's been acting strange lately." Ashiya asked.

"I guess I can do that. As a payback for saving my life." said Suzuno. She anyways planned to spy the fallen angel, so why not?

"Thank you. I'll be back in an hour. If he goes out of the apartment, just follow him."

"Like spying? Sure."

**xXx**

Urushihara heared the sound of beeping from his laptop.

_'You have one new mail.'_

It read as he opened the e-mail box.

_'Dear Urushihara-kun. I'd like to meet up with you in a half-hour at the Game Core.'_

"Open and direct. And again without the name of the sender." Urushihara mused. "Typicaly Saya-chan."

**xXx**

"There he goes."

Suzuno noted, muttering under her breath. Urushihara left the apartment and went towards the Game Core, followed by Suzuno. She stopped every few steps, keeping quite a distance between herself and the fallen angel, scanning the surroundings for possible attacks while keeping Urushihara on eye. She wondered where he was going. After some time they arrived at the Game Core. Suzuno hid in a nearby street and glared at the very girl who might've been resposible for that damn energy-draining spell. Urushihara, on the other side, seemed to be happy to see her.

"So, why do you wanted to meet up?" Urushihara asked curiously.

"I gotta show you something. Follow me." Saya said simply. She gave a sign to follow her. Ururshihara obeyed.

_'Like a loyal dog.'_ Suzuno thought bitterly.

After several mintues of walking, they came to an empty street. Saya looked around nervously, which was noted by both Urushihara and Suzuno, who was hiding in the corner of the street, observing them. Saya suddenly stopped.

"Are you alright?" Urushihara asked.

"Yeah." Sayaka again forced a smile.

Now, Urushihara was suspicious. Suzuno took out her mobile phone. She wanted to call Emi if something happens. Sayaka turned to Urushihara. The fallen angel noticed a darkly light sparking between her fingers.

"Ya know, there's a reason why I've chosen you." she lift her hand and touched his forehead. "Sleep tight!"

The fallen angel froze and fell down like a doll whose strings were cut off. Sayaka glared at him coldly, showing no intention to help him. Suzuno noted the grim smirk on her face and the cold, bloodthirsty sight in her eyes. Suzuno felt chills crawling down her spine. She immediantly dialed Emi's number. It rung.

"Com'n Emilia, pick up!" she hissed. She froze as she heared a whistle behind her. Someone approached her from behind.

"We have a witness!" said a female voice in a cheerful tone.

Suzuno turned around and dropped her cell. The next thing she saw was black.

** xXx**

"Moshi, moshi, Yusa here!" Emi cheerfully responded to the call. Nothing. There was no reply.

"Helo? Anybody there?" The connection broke up.

"That's strange." Emi muttered, frowning.

"What is it?" Rika asked.

"Ummm, nothing." Emi smiled, sweatdropping. "I guess it was a prank-caller."

However, she was worried. She saw Suzuno's number and was surprised she called, but didn't answer. She just hoped Suzuno was alright. Athough, she had a bad feeling.

And it was connected with Sayaka and Keikan.

**TBC...**


	7. The Admirer Reveals Her True Identity

Finally, here's why Sayaka is after Lucifer. And it's longer then the last chapter.

* * *

**07. Chapter **

**The Admirer Reveals Her True Identity**

"Mmmm...huh?"

Urushihara opened his eyes slowly. He tried to move, but realized he was restrained.

"What the-?!" he opened his eyes widely. He finally came back to his senses. He knew two things: he was restrained and he was inside some sort of storage.

"You're awake? Didn't think you'd wake up so soon."

Urushihara noted the light bulb above him and a lots of metalic boxes. Saya was sitting on one of them and jumped down, approaching the fallen angel.

"What happened? Why am I tied up?" Saya didn't respond. Urushihara gulped as he realized Saya was glaring at him. "Saya-chan, untie me, right now! This ain't funny!"

"I don't think so, Lucifer." Urushihara's eyes wided.

_'How does she know my true identity? I know she's from Ente Isla, but even so, if she dosen't work for the Church, she couldn't know where I am or who I truly am.'_

"You still don't get it, right?" Urushihara lift his head. He was confused. "The name Zafira. Do any bells ring?"

"What are you talking abo-?!" his eyes wided as he realized something.

"So you do remember." Sayaka smirked darkly. "You should've listened to your friends. And not take candies from strangers."

"Why you-!"

Urushihara's angry was distrubed by a coughing fit. Once it stopped, Urushihara felt weak. Weaker then before. It was as if something was destroying him from the inside. He glared angrily at Saya, remembering how he met her.

**-Flashback-**

Lucifer was walking up-down the camp where his army settled, as a message came. He was supposed to meet up with the human representative of the village he planned to attack. He went to the location alone. Anyways, what could they do to him? They were all weak, helpless, filthy humans, without any chance of defending themselves against the might Demon General. The human he was meeting up was a mid-aged woman. She had long brown wavy hair. She wore a brown dress and shoes and a white apron over the dress. The dress was dirty from the mud and partially tattered, but the woman didn't seem to mind. Despite the fact she didn't sleep well last night, she could hold herself. Lucifer didn't like the look in her eyes. They were light blue, just like during a clear sky with one or two clouds passing and they seemed like they could stare into someone's soul. Also, the woman didn't seem to be afraid of him.

"What do you want, human scum?" he spat.

"I want you and your demon army to leave the village alone. Inside the village are only old people, women and children. All men had gone to the front. We pose no threat you, so go away." said the woman, clenching her fists. Lucifer laughed.

"Do you really think I will spare your village? I KNOW you humans are not more dangerous than little bugs. And that's the funniest part."

The woman's eyes wided, but she still stood there, determinated and fearlessly.

"Mother!"

Lucifer blinked in surprise as he saw a girl staring fearfully at them. She had long brown hair tied in a ponytail with bells on them, dark eyes and wore a black summer dress and black shoes. She was about 14.

"Zafira, run! Go back!" The woman yelled. The girl, Zafira, was frozen on the spot. Lucifer smirked and turned to the woman. She was shaking, yet she stood still, with a serious expression on her face.

"Lucifer, I know you're superior then any human around here. Yet, I beg you, don't do that! Such confrontations never end up good." the woman warned him. Lucifer felt angrieness boiling inside him.

_'How does she DARE?! How does she dare to give me such pathetic warnings?! Or call me with my name?'_

He then grinned toothly. A sword materialized in his hand.

"Do I look like I care?" He stepped forwards. The woman stared at him with the same intension as before, which angried him even more.

"Let's explain one thing. I will conquer the Western Island and no one, I repeat, NO ONE, now even a mere HUMAN," he spat out that word like something filthy. "will stop me from achieving that goal!"

With that said, he lunged forwards and stabbed right through the woman's chest. Blood spilled everywhere as the woman fell on her knees.

"You'll...regret it..." she fell down.

Lucifer smirked satisfiedly and looked at the girl. She had a horrified expression on her face, covering her mouth to silence her scream, which he still heared. Her dark eyes were widely open and filled with tears from the horrid scene in front of her. She stepped backwards and ran away. However, before she did that, Lucifer could notice the warthful cold glare in her eyes. The message was clear.

** -End of Flashback-**

"You killed my mother." Zafira stated coldly. "You killed her in front of me. And she was only asking you to spare our home, our people." She tilted her head, narrowing her eyes. "How does it feel to be tied up here helplessly? When you know death is approaching?"

Urushihara didn't reply. Instead, he started to cough again. This time, he spat blood on the floor.

"Wh-what did you do?" he asked, coughing.

"The day you killed my mother, I promised myself to kill you as an act of revenge. That very day, I met Laura, the leader of the Rebels and I joined them. She taught me everything about fighting against hellspawn like you."

Zafira continued, not paying attention to Urushihara's questions. Ururshihara remembered what she was talking about. Beside the Hero and her team, there were also other human groups, even organisations who wanted to destroy the demons. The Rebels were the most radical, wanting to completely anihilate every non-human species.

"Laura helped me to find you and to kill you. I deceided that you deserve a very long and painful death. So I poisoned you." Zafira added nonchalantly. Urushihara's eyes wided in realization.

_'The chocolate...'_

Zafira noticed his expression.

"Don't worry 'bout the chocolate. It was only spiced up with a special potion which could weaken beings like you are. The real poison you're suffering now from you were given while being unconsicious." Zafira laughed madly. Urushihara realized he was totally screwed. "I still can't believe you fell for that. And I left you so much signs. You could'be easily figured out who I really am."

Zafira sat back on the box behind her.

"I told you I'm into herbs. Well, my mom taught me everything about plants, but I learned by myself how to make a powerful poison out of them, a poison that's strong enough to kill even a celestial being like you are." she grinned. "You're totally doomed."

Urushihara wanted to reply her, but an another bloody coughing fit killed that idea. Instead, he just glared at her once he finished. He couldn't use his powers here, as the potion Zafira hid in the candies weakened him. And the poison was weaking him futher. Still, he deceided to keep on fighting it as he had some energy left.

"You're dieing." Zafira said, her eye-lids half-closed. Her tone was calm and collected, without any emotion. "You'll die soon. First, your body will get paralyzed and the poison will spread, like virus through it, destroying all your vital organs. You know how those pesky computer viruses are? Think of this poison like a computer virus. And while we're talking, Laura is will kill your friends."

Urushihara froze. Despite everything, he really didn't want to see the others getting trapped and killed like he was. His breathing became shallow and fast, his heartbeat even faster.

"What was the feeling?"

Urushihara lift his head with lot of effort, staring at the calm Zafira.

"How did you feel when you killed my mother?" she asked. "I want to know!"

The sentence sounded more like a command. Urushihara felt the panic behind it. He realized that even though Zafira tried to be tough and strong, she was still a fragile little girl deep inside. His mind drifted back to the memory where he was facing Zafira's mother, the very human who stood up against him, without any weapons and without fear. When he faced her, Lucifer felt something he never felt before. The events that lead to the omen made him feel chills creeping up his spine. He never told anyone but...

"I..." he coughed.

_'I'm dieing anyways, so what the heck.'_

"I- felt fear." he coughed again. Zafira's eyes wided a bit. She looked curiously at the fallen angel. "F-for some reason...she gave me the creeps."

Urushihara breathed heavily as he spat blood at the floor to clear his windpipe. The breathing worsened. He was sick and dizzy, yet used his remaining strenght to stay awake.

"I admit... you were creepy as well... I understand how you feel..." he forced a weak smile. "For some reason... I had fun with you... even though... you acted...at times as... a wierdo."

He lift his head and realized Zafira lowered hers, her bangs covering the upper part of her face and her eyes. Her expression remained indifferent. He still continued, even though after every word, he felt a strike of horrible pain.

"I wish... I could've beaten you in a game... You'd be a... worth foe."

He started to cough again, as the pain numbed his thoughts. His whole body ached. Urushihara knew he was on the brink of death. Zafira was meanwhile lost in her toughts.

**-Flashback-**

"Wierdo, wierdo!"

An 10 year old Zafira glared at an older boy with his group of friends.

"Don't come near, demoness, or we shall kill you!" the boy yelled, waving with a wooden sword. Zafira had enough.

"Stop it!" She lunged forwards and clawed the boy's face with her sharp nails. There were red claw traces on his face, not serious, but they were enough to leave a bad scar. The boy started to cry, more from the shock then from the pain.

"Zafira!" The girl snapped when she heared her mother yelling out for her. She turned around and saw her mother caring a basket full off plants. She was angry. Before Zafira could explain herself, she grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the scene. The people around them glared at them, whispering and pointing at Zafira. The girl simply cried.

**xXx**

SLAP!

Zafira crouched, hugging herself. Her cheek was ruby red as her mother slapped her. She was crying.

"Why did you do that?! Why did you hurt him Zafira?!" Her mother yelled.

"Be-be-coz he hurt m-me too!" Zafira sobbed. Her mother sighed. She kneeled down and hugged her daughter.

"Please, forgive me...I couldn't hold myself back." she said, pressing Zafira's head against her chest. "Hush, Zafy, hush..."

Zafira countined to cry, and after a few minutes, she stopped. Tears were still flowing down her cheeks, but now she sobbed.

"I'm so sorry for slapping you. But please, you need to understand how you can attack someone for revenge. It will lead you just into troubles." Now her mother as well cried. Zafira felt her tears dripping on her head and she lift it. One fell on her forehead and her mother kissed the spot.

"Mummy, why are people mean to me? I didn't do anything to them!" she said. "I never wanted to harm them!"

"They don't know it better. People are afraid of others and attack those they're afraid of. They sometimes have no emphaty, no understanding for other people's feelings. But still, that dosen't give you the right to attack back." Her mother sighed. "You're better than that Zafy. I know you are."

"E-even if the p-person deeply hurt me?"

"Even then. There's always a way around. In a different situation, a person can change his sight of the world. You need to give them a chance."

"And what if they don't change?"

Her mother smiled.

"Zafy, I know you will then make the right desicion. I know you will."

**-End of Flashback-**

"Mother..."

Zafira opened slightly her eyes as she tought about the memory.

"I'm sorry..."

A heavily coughing fit from Urushihara snapped her back to reality. The fallen angel's muscles tensed in convulsion. Every breath was a pain for itself. He tried to stay awake, but he had more and more problems with that. He lowered his head, not being able to hold it up anymore. The nausea he felt was worsening. Zafira suddenly jumped down.

_'It's now or never.'_

She approached Urushihara and took out something from her pocket. It looked like a pea, but it was red instead.

"Here." she placed it in front of Urushihara's mouth. He refused to open it. "Eat it, you idiot! That's the antidote!"

She pushed it into his half-opened, blood covered mouth and he managed to swallow it, although it ached. Zafira then untied him. Urushihara felt really dizzy and was about to fall down if Zafira hadn't catched him. The antidote worked fast and he felt the pain slowly retreating. He noticed tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Zafira..." he managed to somewhat squeak out. He still was weak from the poison. The girl shook her head.

"No. It's Sayaka. Okay? Sayaka. Akemi Sayaka." She helped him to sit. "Just as you're now Urushihara Hanzo."

She then stood up and went behind one of the boxes and reached for her backpack. She took out a little bottle with a strange liquid.

"Here, this will do you good. It will purify your body from the poison and give you strenght. It's a potion strenghtened with magic I made by myself. I actually planned to use it for an urgent situation. Guess this one is urgent." she opened the bottle and gave it to him. Urushihara drank it and looked confused at her. Sayaka whiped her tears and smiled, but this time she wasn't forcing it.

"My mother would be anyways angry if she found out I was making poison. Or trying to get revenge on someone. She was a real pacifist."

"You should've left me die." Urushihara swallowed. His throat was still dry.

"I know and I regret it. But I can't. I'm not a cold-blooded killer like Laura. I don't want to participate in this. I just want to help people." Sayaka sighed. "I noticed how Maou cares for people close to him. I guess my mother really was right that people can change. Even demons." she smiled. "Besides, she now lives in my memories."

A tear streamed down her cheek. This time she didn't try to whipe it. Urushihara wasn't sure what to do. That girl went through a huge change: from crazy and fragile to sad and heartbroken. He was relieved that he was still alive. It was rather a miracle she didn't kill him.

"Laura was the one who conviced me to do this. I wanted to kill you, that's sure, but I didn't want to see other people suffering. I was so angry at her when I realized she was using other people for her own benefits." she clenched her fists.

"Hey, stop crying." Sayaka lift her head and whiped her tears. Urushihara smiled. "This ain't the first time I experienced a near-death situation, so don't let yourself get bugged. Besides, it's my own fault." he sighed. "We should try to find your guardian before she does more harm."

"Aha." Sayaka nodded. "Can you walk?"

"I guess so." was Urushihara's reply as he tried to stand up. However, he felt everything blackening for a second, so Sayaka had to hold him.

"Thanks."

"I hate to say it, but you ain't that bad." Sayaka sighed.

"Does that now mean that you just acted that you have a crush on me?"

"Yep. I actually hate you."

Urushihara sighed. Sayaka simply laughed. The fallen angel lift his head and couldn't help but smile.

**TBC...**


	8. The NEET Does Something Bold

Thanks for the review ^^. Yeah, I'm also a bit dissapointed there are no more Hataraku Maou-sama fics, since it's a great anime

* * *

**08. Chapter **

**The NEET Does Something Bold**

Maou was angry. Well, angry wasn't really a good description. He was mad. He, Chiho, Emi and Ashiya were all tied up and sitting inside some sort of barrier. In front of them was Keikan standing, wearing a cloak, with the hoodie down, so everyone could see the gleeful smile on her face.

"I can't believe you were so stupid and actually followed the instructions in the message." she laughed. "I thought the Demon Lord would be a little bit smarter than that."

Maou sighed.

**-Flashback-**

They all knew immediantly that something was wrong. Both Suzuno and Urushihara were gone and nowhere to be found. And due Urushihara being the only one who could track down electronical stuff, like mobile phones via GPS, they couldn't find them. However, Maou didn't expect Emi would appear and help them. The Hero told Maou, Ashiya and Chiho (who joined them after work), how Suzuno called her, but before Emi could answer, the call was disconnected. Emi had a really bad feeling that something might've happened to her. Ashiya explained her how he instructed Suzuno to follow Urushihara as he feared he might meet up again with Sayaka. It seemed like he was right.

"Whatever happens, the clues lead us back to those two." said Maou.

"I knew at the very beginning we couldn't trust them." said Ashiya.

"We'll leave that for some other time. We now have to find out where Suzuno is. And Urushihara." said Emi, adding Urushihara's name with a frown on her face.

"Look guys!" Chiho pointed behind them. Maou, Ashiya and Emi stepped in front of her, as a hellhound approached them. The hellhound didn't seem to be agressive. Instead, he carried a black bag on his back and sat in front of them. Maou, at first reluctant, approached the dog.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" hissed Emi.

"It seems like this doggie is just the deliverer." Maou replied as he reached for the bag. Once he took it, the hellhound dissapeared.

"Let's see." Maou reached inside the bag and took out a letter.

"What stands inside?" Chiho asked.

"_'We have your friends. If you ever want to see them again, come to the port right after you get this letter. Sasayaki Keikan.'_" Maou read. "_'Or your friends are done for.'_"

"That's pretty cliche-y." he added.

"Maou-sama, what are we going to do?" asked Ashiya.

"We'll have to go there." Maou replied.

"I hope you know this is a trap." Emi crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes as he looked at him.

"And I hope you'll realize for once I'm not that stupid." Maou replied.

** -End of Flashback-**

_ 'Okay, I knew it was a trap. But I didn't expect a barrier which can weaken our powers to the point where we can't use them to escape. Sasayaki is sure smart.'_ Maou thought bitterly.

"I kinda wondered why you've choosen the port for the meeting place." he said, nochalantly. "Shall I explain it or will you do that?"

"So, you've figured it out. Smart demon. But not smart enough." said Keikan.

"The port is empty, therefore, I and Ashiya cannot drain negative energy from people. Also, you used the hellhounds to weaken Emilia and after that, once we got here, you created this barrier to weaken all of us and prevent us from using any magic. Am I right, Sasayaki?"

"You guessed it. And you can't escape the barrier." said Keikan. "And BTW, call me Laura Windwhisper. I don't have any more need for my Earth alias, Satan."

Emi's eyes wided.

"Wait, Laura Windwhisper?" she blinked in surprise. "I heared of you. You're the leader of the Rebels."

"True enough. So I guess you know why I'm here." said Laura.

"To kill us." Maou stated. He sighed. "Like always."

"Okay, I understand why you want to kill those two..."

"HEY!"

"But why me and Sasaki-san? Why Crestia?" asked Emi.

"Trivial victims. I doubt anyone will miss you." Laura shrugged.

"Why you-?!"

"And what about Lucifer?" asked Maou. "And that Akemi-girl? What's her role?"

"Oh, Zaf? She was the one who volunteered to kill the fallen angel due some...private stuff. It's something between them." Laura said.

"Did Urushihara dump her?" Maou asked and was kicked by Emilia.

"How the heck should I know that?!" Laura yelled. She calmed down, smirking deviously. "But right now, she's killing him. She said that she deceided to give him a slow, very slow and painful treatment. By now, he's probably dead."

Maou glared at her. He didn't really like the fallen angel, due the problems he made, but heck, he was still one of his former Demon Generals, like Alciel and he even helped them occasionally.

"Yo, bitch!"

"What?!" Laura turned around as a purple ray of energy shot towards her. She managed to summon a barrier to protect herself. "Who dares to attack me?!"

"And what do you think?"

"Zaf?!"

"I told ya not to call me that!" Sayaka yelled angrily. "And it's Zafira Vesper, damnit already!"

Laura glared at Sayaka and Urushihara, who glared back with the same intensity.

"How dare you to ally yourself with that demon!? You traitor!" Laura spat.

"I, a traitor? And what about YOU?! You betrayed me in the first place!" Sayaka yelled back. "I never agreed upon harming those humans! You were the one who drained their life-force to keep your magic up. Just how could you do that? Do human lives mean nothing to you?"

"If you want to know it, yes! I don't care about them!" Laura lunged forwards to the two, creating a sword in her right hand.

"Watch out!" Urushihara again fired at Laura. However, she blocked the attack with her sword and swung at them. Sayaka summoned her katana to dodge Laura's attack. The two kept on slashing and dodging their attacks. Laura swung her sword at Sayaka, energizing it with a saphire-blue aura, while Sayaka energized her with a purple-black aura. Sparks of energy flew around them, as both seemed to be even.

"Forget it, Zafira!" Laura laughed darkly. "I was the one who taught you to fight. I know all your moves and tricks."

"I won't give up!" Sayaka created an purple energy-sphere and fired it at Laura. She held up her sword, protecting herself from the blast.

"Is that all?" she asked mockingly.

"Not a bit!" Urushihara created two purple energy spheres and fired them at the Rebel leader. Laura summoned bluish sparkling energy between her fingers, catching the spheres and blowing them back at the sender. Urushihara summoned his black wings, escaping the spheres which exploded as the hid the building behind him.

"Take this!" He fired black feathers at Laura, which exploded upon conntact. To his dismay, as the smoke vanished, Laura still stood, seemingly unharmed. With a yell, Sayaka ran towards the Rebel leader, swinging her katana, which clashed with Laura's sword.

"Hey, Urushihara!"

The fallen angel turned around, just to see Maou yelling his name.

"Get us out!" Maou ordered. He hoped that an outter force could destroy the barrier. Laura couldn't keep up the barrier and fight at the same time, right?

"Okay, brace yourselves guys." Urushihara fired an energy blast at the barrier. The ones inside lowered their heads (as they were still tied and couldn't do much). However, the blast didn't even scratch the thing.

"Damnit!" hissed the fallen angel. Laura meanwhile managed to kick away Sayaka's katana, and held up her own sword and pointing it at Sayaka's chest. The girl bit her lip, glaring at her former Mistress and leader.

"You know, I anyways wanted to kill you as well." Laura smirked evily, as Sayaka's eyes wided. "You're a half-demon. Sorry girl, but that's how it must be."

"Why are you doing this?! Tell me, why?!" Sayaka yelled.

"Because, creatures like you are polluting the world. Not only Ente Isla, but this one as well. I shall purge both world out of hellspawn like you." said Laura. "Now die!"

Sayaka closed her eyes not to see the sword piercing through her chest.

"Sayaka!"

Sayaka's eyes shot wide open. She was lying on the ground, on which blood was sprayed. A yell filled with pain echoed in the ears of everyone and they all stared, horrified, at the sword which was poking out of Urushihara's torso. Black-red blood was dripping down, creating a red pool. Laura withdrawed her sword coldly, and the fallen angel fell on his knees, holding the torso, from which blood spilled like a fountain.

"NO!" Sayaka yelled in dismay. "Please, not! Lucifer!"

Maou, Ashiya, Emi and Chiho (whose eyes filled with tears) were staring in shock at the scene in front of them. Maou and Emi felt rage flowing through their bodies, but it was nothing compared to the wrath Sayaka felt. She stood up, looking at Urushihara who lied on the ground, breathing shallowly. "I have enough of this!" she yelled. She glared at Laura with the intensity of a madman.

"You're going to pay!" She grabbed the ribbon which tied her hair together and loosened it, grabbing the bells and extended her arm, holding them upright.

"And what are you gonna do? Ring the bells?" Laura asked mockingly.

"No, something worse." Sayaka's eyes narrowed.

"Wait, ain't those...the Kristal Bells?" Emi's blinked.

"What?" Maou and Ashiya looked at her, surprised. Sayaka meanwhile concentrated.

**-Flashback- **

"What are those?" The 11 year old Zafira asked her mother.

"Your birthday present." said her mother as she tied the bells with the ribbon in Zafira's hair. "They're called the Kristal Bells. Your father gave them to me, as a gift and now I'm giving them to you."

"They're pretty." said Zafira happily.

"And powerful. They're made of a special crystal which you can find only in Heaven. They absorb negative emotions and when you say _'Melody Charm, Heaven's Play'_, they will release a beautiful melody."

"That's great!" Zafira giggled.

**-End of Flashback-**

"I thought those things don't exist anymore. How the heck could Akemi get one of these?" said Emi.

"So, what are you gonna do? Play something?" Laura laughed.

"Nope. Something better." Sayaka held up her arm. The bells shone in a bright light.

**"Melody Charm..."** the light turned into a huge energy orb of light, stunning Laura. _**"Luminion Breaker!"**_

She threw the light orb at Laura, who immediantly summoned a barrier.

"You won't beat me!"

"No, I won't beat you!" Sayaka's eyes flashed red. "I'm gonna kill you!"

The sphere exploded, cracking Laura's barrier with ease. Sayaka narrowed her eyes to see through the thick smoke and cought as the dust creept into her lungs. As the smoke settled down, Laura was nowhere to be found. The energy bonds which tied Maou and co., as well as the barrier, dissapeared.

"Urushihara!" Maou yelled as he and the rest ran towards the injured fallen angel. His eyes were closed and he was stiff, bearly breathing. The blood countined to flow from his torso, creating a huge pool beside him.

"I-Is he gonna die?" asked Chiho, who was terrified upon the sight.

"I...I don't know." Maou replied. He already saw wounds worse then this. Urushihara even survived a deadly blow from Emi's sword. He'd survive this one as well, right? "It dosen't look good."

He bowed over the fallen angel.

"Urushihara? Are you awake? Com'n, you can't die like this! You're a Demon General!"

They were surprised when he opened his eyes and smiled weakly.

"A lousy one..." he said, before shutting them down for good.

"Lucifer!"

Maou was suddenly pushed aside by Sayaka who kneeled aside Urushihara, collecting energy into her hands and put them over the fallen angel's wound. Maou noticed she was crying, but she kept on transmitting a huge amount of energy, healing Lucifer's wounds. He was even more astonished that she still had so much magic left. Finally, the wound dissapeared and everyone stared at the NEET. He didn't move.

"No..." Sayaka clenched her fists on her knees. A teardrop fell on Lucifer's forehead. Just was they thought of the worst, Urushihara twitched. He moaned, opening his eyes, sitting up, and looked confused at the stunned group.

"Why are you guys looking at me like this?" he asked.

"You idiot!" Sayaka yelled at him and, to his surprise, hugged him. "What the hell was on your mind?! You could've died, you jerk!"

"Errr..." Urushihara blinked in confusion as he stared at the girl. "Guys, I'd need some help with this..."

He frowned as he noticed the smirks on Maou and Ashiya's face.

"This ain't funny." he said.

"Awww, but you two are so cute." said Maou and started to chuckle. Sayaka stopped hugging Urushihara, completely ignoring the Demon Lord and the fact that he mocked them.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine." Urushihara replied. Before anyone could make further questions, sparks of light floated down to Sayaka and formed into an another pair of Kristal Bells. Sayaka smiled and picked them up and then helped Urushihara to get up. She turned to Maou.

"I'm really sorry for making you and your friends so much trouble." she bowed apologeticaly. "I hope you will accept my apology."

"I guess it's okay." Maou scratched his head, looking at Emi, Chiho, Ashiya and Urushihara, who all gave some sign of agreement, although reluctantly (especially Emi).

"I guess I should explain everything, now Laura's gone. My actual name is Zafira Vesper and I'm from the Wester Island from Ente Isla, as well as the right-hand, or ex-right-hand of the leader of the Rebel Organisation. But I'd be happy if you just keep on calling me by my Earth alias, Akemi Sayaka." Sayaka rubbed her head. "As you already heared from Laura, I and she came orginaly to this dimension to kill you, but I guess that's now behind me. Laura was anyways behind everything, and she was the one who put the things under a spell so she could keep her magic at a high-level."

"And you didn't have anything to do with that?" Emi was still suspicious.

"No way! I'd never harm a human being." she started to play with the Kristal Bell, her voice fading to a decressendo. "Besides, Lucifer was my only target. Laura was in charge for the rest."

"And why?" asked Ashiya curiously. Sayaka looked at him coldly, making him gulp.

"That's none of your buissnes and we already settled the scores down. So, that's behind me." she said.

"What I'm more interested in is where the heck did you get the Kristal Bell." said Maou, pointing at the two chineese bells tied with the ribbon.

"Ah, I got them from my mother who got them from my father. He was a high-ranked fallen angel, so I guess that's the reason how he could get them." Sayaka explained.

"That would make you also having angelic blood flowing through your veins. Just like Yusa-san." said Chiho.

"That's right." Saya smiled.

"I usually thought the Kristal Bell would be for releasing a heaven's melody and not for fighting." said Emi. "They were created to relieve humans from their depression and negative emotions."

"I'd say I kinda updated mine. I discovered that, as it absorbed my own negative energy and stored it, I could tap into that energy and use it for fighting or during the day. That way, I got an infinite source of magic which was pretty pumped up during the last three years. And enough to defeat Laura." said Sayaka.

"Speaking of which, do you think she's gone?" asked Chiho.

"I doubt that. She's probably still alive, but angry. Suits her well." said Sayaka.

"I guess we should now depart home." Ashiya suggested.

"Good idea. And maybe we could go eat something." Maou added, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Wait a sec guys!" said Chiho. "Don't you have the feeling we forgot about something?"

The group looked at her in confusion.

**xXx**

Suzuno gritted her teeth angrily and groaned. She was tied up and was lying on the ground in the storage of the Dark Orb.

"I swear to Heaven; this was the last time I listened to Alicel." she muttered angrily.

"SOMEONE, GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

**TBC...**


	9. The Admirer Has a Surprise

And here's the last chapter. I'm not sure when I'll be able to write the sequel, but I hope you enjoyed this one.

* * *

**09. Chapter **

**The Admirer Has a Surprise**

2 weeks passed after the battle with Laura and everything seemed to return to normal. Maou, Emi, Urushihara, Ashiya, Suzuno and Chiho countined with their life, while Sayaka dissapeared (once they freed Suzuno). Everything was rather normal, only Urushihara was a little bit cranky, as he missed the girl. He returned to his NEET life, even though Ashiya and Maou gave him the permission to go out if he wanted to. However, the fallen angel didn't see any point of going out without Saya. So he returned to his usual computer games-routine. As he was one afternoon checking the camera he mounted on the window, he was surprised. A girl figure went in the garden, putting something in the mail box and darted out. Her face wasn't recognizable, due the baseball hat she had, but Urushihara realized due the familiar hairstyle, black backpack and roller-blades, that that was Sayaka herself. He ran out of the apartment, ignoring Ashiya's and Maou's calls and appeared on the street.

"Hey!" he called out for the girl on the roller-skates, but she was already away.

"What happened?" The two demons asked Urushihara as they got out of their apartment.

"That was, Saya-chan." Urushihara replied. "And she put something in the mail-box."

"Again candies?" Ashiya went to the mail-box. However, instead of a candy box, it was a green-yellow flier. Maou and Urushihara took a peek.

"A flier for a herb shop?" said Maou.

"It seems so. It's called Yami no Hana and it'll open tommorow." said Ashiya. "Surprisingly, it's at the same adress where the Dark Orb was."

"That's for sure Saya-chan's doing." stated Urushihara, finally understanding where the teen was in the past two weeks. He checked again the mail-box and found a tiny letter as well. It was adressed to him, Maou, Ashiya and Suzuno.

"_'I'm inviting you to dinner at 8 o'clock PM. Come to the Herb Shop.'_"

"And again without the name of the sender." Urushihara smirked.

"Dinner? I'm in." said Maou, licking his lips.

** xXx**

The four approached the herb shop in front of which Emi and Chiho were waiting as well.

"So you also got the letter." said Maou as he saw the two.

"I'm actually surprised that Akemi-san managed to re-arrange the antique shop and transform it into a herb shop in such a short time." said Chiho as she looked at it. The shop window was covered with plants and flowers, some of which were dried. "Shall we go inside?"

"I don't see any reason why we shouldn't." said Maou and boldly marched in. The bell rung and the group was surprised by the nice scent inside the shop. They were surrounded by shelves of oil, dried plants, medicine bottles, etc. Sayaka, wearing a purple apron, was behind the pult, pulverising some dried plants in a white bowl. She lift her head and smiled happily.

"So you managed to come. What do you say? Cool, ain't it?" she said.

"What happened to all those antic stuff?" asked Suzuno.

"I sold it." Sayaka said casually. "I never liked antiques and besides that, I also wanted to piss off Laura. She LOVES to collect old things."

She took off the apron and put it on the pult.

"Also, I can finally do something I like."

"Making poisons?" Emi pointed out with an ironical tone in her voice. Sayaka sweatdropped.

"I already told ya, I'm done with that." she locked the front door. "We'll be having dinner upstairs at the apartment. It's already getting cold and I spend the whole day working on it."

"What's that smell?" Ashiya felt something coming from the kitchen.

"That was my first try to make the dinner. I was happy I hadn't have to call the firefighters." Sayaka replied. She sighed. "Cooking ain't one of my strenghts."

The team looked at each other worriedly.

"Well, food is food, no matter how it's prepeared." Maou shrugged. The others didn't seem to really agree with him.

**xXx**

Apperantly, the dinner turned out to be surprisingly good. Sayaka prepeared a few traditional japaneese dishes and all of them looked delicious. Maou, Ashiya and Urushihara litteraly drooled over the food.

"Dig in, guys!" said Sayaka. The group was a little bit reluctant at first. Sayaka sweatdropped. "Believe me, it ain't poisoned."

"Alright!" The three demons, but the girls as well, enjoyed the dinner - also, it was free, so Sayaka saved Ashiya from headaches over on which food he'd spend the money. Emi tried one one of the cutlets which were rather small and simple made.

"This is unbelievably delicious!" she said, surprised at the good taste and turned to Sayaka. "How did you make it so good?"

"It's all in the spices I used." said Sayaka.

"I hope those are different from the ones you usually use." said Maou, mouth full with meat. Sayaka sweatdropped.

"How long are you going to continue rubbing salt in my wounds?" she asked dryly.

"Sorry." The Demon Lord shrugged, as the girl sighed.

"Ashiya-san." she turned to the Demon General. "If you want, I could give you some of my herbs for free and the recepies. I'm sure it would help you improve the food's taste."

"I'd gladly accept that. Thank you." said Ashiya.

"There's something I'm curious about. How did you manage to send the candy boxes without getting caught?" asked Suzuno.

"Now when she's saying that... I'm wondering it too." said Urushihara.

"Easy!" Sayaka smiled. "I'm keen on teleporting stuff, so I simply hid in the nearby street and teleported the candy into the mail-box."

"But you delivered the fliers on your own. Why?" asked Maou.

"Well, the re-arrangement of the shop costed me some magic and, well, I don't have much left." said Sayaka.

"But you can refresh it, can't you?" asked Emi.

"Yes, but here's the trick. I didn't have any negative feelings over the past two weeks. Sure I was tired of everything, but for some reason, I couldn't stop smiling the whole time." said Sayaka and frowned. "Altough, when I think of what Laura did to me, I have darker thoughts. I didn't hear from her ever since I beat her, but if we ever meet again, she's done for."

She looked at the fallen angel.

"BTW, Urushihara..." the fallen angel lift his head. "I have something for you."

"For me?" Urushihara blinked in surprise.

"Yepp. Come with me." Sayaka stood up, and the confused fallen angel followed her down to the shop. Sayaka entered the storage, which now had windows as well and was much lighter, as well as filled with plants.

"Here, I want you to keep this one." she handed over a red pot with a strange flower. The flower had purple, heart shaped petals.

"Umm, thanks." said Urushihara, a little bit confused with the gift.

"This flower is really sensitive so you need to tend it carefully. It blooms twice a year. Also, it needs to stay half a day in the shadows and half day in the sun. Water it twice a day and for heaven's sake, don't leave it in the rain. It'll only damage it, due the acids in it. If you see that the flower starts to rot, call me." Sayaka explained.

"Okay."

"You know, this flower is from Ente Isla." Sayaka added.

"Really?" Urushihara blinked in confusion.

"Yeah, although, the ground in which it grew was poor with minerals. I found several of them dieing until my mother suggested we should plant them in better soil. I didn't believe her that the plants would recover, but they did. She leater explained me that the change of enivorment can sometimes make miracles."

She leaned over to the boy.

"I now realized she was indeed right with that." She kissed him in the cheek, making the fallen angel blush.

"Wait a sec, didn't you say you hate me?" he asked.

"Consider it as a love-hate relationship." Sayaka replied and smirked slyly. "BTW, I was that Lord of the UnderWorld who kept on constantly beating you."

"WHAT?!"

Maou, who went down to check on them, snickered, enjoying Urushihara's burst out over being beaten by a girl.

"Poor Lucifer." he laughed as he rejoined his friends. Just as one adventure ended, an another one was starting...

**_TBC in: Fallen Angels and Errors: Revenge of the Rebels._**


End file.
